El porqué siempre está en el principio
by Dramaaa
Summary: Capítulo 2º de la historia alternativa a En el Techo. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

"**El porqué siempre está en el principio"**

por Dramaaa

La primera vez podría decir que fue por algo chabacano, puramente hormonal, de hombre a mujer. Él la amenazaba acercando su cuerpo y ella no respondía al ataque, si no que se pegaba a la pared cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber provocado de nuevo al hombre cruel que habitaba en su casa. Y entonces, en un momento en el que abrió un ojo esperando la muerte, vio cómo él descendía la vista a sus pechos. Fue sólo un instante, pero no pudo reprimirse:

-¿Acabas de mirar mi delantera?- le preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida. No pensó que aquello podría hacerle a él retroceder más que cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado para salvar su vida. Simplemente, le sorprendió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, humana?- cuestionó él sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran sonrosadas. Se alejó al instante.

Frunció el ceño. Igual ese hombre podía ser todo un misterio, pero no dejaba de ser hombre. -¡Me has mirado las tetas!- exclamó tapándose con la camisa.

Él lució como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Hasta pareció tan confundido como ella: -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo...- Arrugó el gesto para alzar la voz, volviendo su esencia a él: -¡Estás completamente loca!-

Y se fue.

Sí, podría decir que aquella fue la primera vez en la que él le mostraba que ella le gustaba, pero no era del todo cierto.

Vinieron más ocasiones, como cuando arreglando la cámara de gravedad él se mantuvo allí observándola mientras ella estaba agachada. No le salió tan natural como la primera vez, pero sí igual de provocador:

-¿Sabes que a mi padre le han dado un premio?

-No me interesa.- espetó él dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, venga, Vegeta!- exclamó ella desde debajo de los controles. -Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Llevamos viviendo juntos, ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses?- le preguntó girando sobre sí misma y poniéndose a cuatro patas.

Él no le contestó.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te integres como un buen invitado, ¿no crees?- quiso saber afianzando las tuercas.

Tampoco le contestó a eso, algo raro para ella puesto que si algo sabía hacer él era replicarle de forma tajante e incluso sarcástica.

-Lo que tendrías que hacer al ver a mi padre es decirle "señor Briefs, muchas felicidades por su premio, estoy seguro de que ha sido muy merecido".

Siempre había estado pendiente de sus pasos cuando tenía que arreglar algo de su ansiada nave, pero después de que ni a eso él le contestara sabía que, de algún modo consciente o inconsciente, Vegeta en ese instante estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. Bueno, no estaba muy segura, pero verlo la primera vez huyendo de cualquier insinuación le había hecho a ella plantearse que aquello podría ser divertido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó girando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

Él se espigó, como si le hubiera pillado desprevenido: -Deja de decir tonterías y arréglalo ya.- le soltó impertérrito, manteniéndole la mirada.

Creyó haber errado en la suposición porque a fin de cuentas él parecía no haberse puesto nervioso ni nada parecido. Igual era que se estaba imaginando cosas donde no las había. Que ellos ya no se gritaran continuamente y que él únicamente tratara con ella no significaba que el cruel y poderoso príncipe de los saiyanos se hubiera fijado en ella. No, seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

-No tienes ningún decoro, humana.-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó despreocupada volviéndose a concentrar en el desajuste del controlador. Creyó no haber entendido bien la afirmación de él ya que era muy extraño que Vegeta se dirigiera a ella o a cualquiera iniciando una conversación que no versara sobre las inutilidades humanas, la ilimitada fuerza saiyana o cualquier amenaza con aires de grandeza. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Igual tenía suerte y había abierto la boca sólo para iniciar uno de sus incisivos insultos.

Él pareció volver a su mutismo.

-¿Qué has querido decir con que no tengo decoro, Vegeta?- preguntó constriñendo el gesto a la vez que se movía entre cables y tornillos.

-Nada.- contestó él.

Un segundo. Eso podría ser interesante. Asomó su cabeza por debajo de la mesa de controles y le preguntó sonriéndole: -Te refieres a mis pantalones, ¿verdad?-

Ahí estaba: la cara de Vegeta pillado en un descuido, o lo que es lo mismo, absoluto horror en su mirada para, pasado un segundo, odiarla por hacerle sonrosarse.

Ella comenzó a reírse. -Vaya, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que al Príncipe de los Saiyajins le iba a gustar cómo me quedan a mí estos pantalones cortos?-

-¿Quién ha dicho que me guste tu vestimenta, humana? - la interrogó con el mayor de los desprecios a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Pues yo diría que te he pillado en un descuido, todopoderoso príncipe!- exclamó ella sin poder parar de reírse.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y arregla la cámara de una jodida vez!-

Oh, por dios, eso sí estaba siendo divertido: -¡Si hubiera una definición del color rojo en el diccionario, tendría que aparecer tu cara!-

-¡Arregla la puñetera cámara!- le gritó ya desde el jardín.

Porque ese hombre le hacía reír. Podía causar desconcierto decir algo así, pero era cierto. No sabría decir en qué momento ocurrió, pero de repente se sorprendió a sí misma riéndose con él, provocándolo un poco más. Una noche en el que ella se empeñó en preparar un postre, él apareció de la nada y fue su perfecto conejillo de indias.

-Oh, venga, pruébalo, ¿qué te cuesta?- le insistió con la cuchara en alto.

-No está en mis planes morir envenenado.- le explicó él sarcástico mientras cogía un refresco de la nevera. Por algún casual que ahora no viene a cuento, ya había probado antes los mejunjes de la peliazul.

Ella lució molesta: -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aquí nadie quiere envenenar a nadie, eh?- cuestionó con la mano libre en la cadera. -Además estoy preparando un pastel de chocolate y sé muy bien que te gusta el chocolate.-

Él se irguió mirándola y cerrando con el pie el frigorífico. -A mí no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con humanos.- aseveró con su habitual seriedad.

¿Que no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con humanos? Si no conociera un poco a ese hombre, diría que aquello era una provocación. Le dio igual. Se lo tomó como tal y sacó sus mejores armas de mujer:

-¿Seguro?- quiso saber mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

Él dobló la vista hacia ella y frunció el entrecejo por un instante. O bien no había entendido la provocación o en cambio se extrañó de su descaro. Y sabiendo que ya había tratado con ella lo suficiente, lo más seguro es que fuera por la primera opción, pese a ser un tipo que presumiera de su inteligencia. Los hombres son increíblemente tontos, y éste más, pensó Bulma avergonzándose un poco y girándose para dar por concluido su momento '_vamos a provocar al príncipe todopoderoso_' del día. Suspiró y siguió removiendo la crema.

Pero pasados unos segundos, cuando fue a coger un poco más de leche, él estaba detrás y asomaba su cabeza a la olla arrugando la nariz.

-¿Huele bien, verdad?- preguntó sonriéndole.

La observó sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su mirada, ni siquiera curiosidad. Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasaba a este hombre para nunca mostrar absolutamente nada además de mucho rencor incluso hacia quienes le daban cobijo?

-No me hace vomitar.- pronunció volviendo a mirar la olla.

Lo que traducido en el lenguaje de una persona normal era '_huele deliciosamente bien_'. Ok, eso a ella le valía, es más, hasta la hizo gracia. Otra vez riéndose con él.

-Vale, entonces abra la boca, majestad, y pruebe este buenísimo manjar que...- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba la cuchara de madera hacia él.

No pudo. Él había echado hacia atrás su cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

-¿No querías probarlo?- le cuestionó con una mano en la cadera. Al diablo con saber qué le pasaba ahora por su cabeza desequilibrada.

Él no le habló, simplemente le quitó la cuchara. Bulma comprendió que lo que no quería era que ella le diera de comer.

-Oh, bueno, pues hazlo tú si es que no te fías de...-

Y entonces quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva fue ella. Vegeta le ofrecía la cuchara para que ella fuera quien lo probara. Como no. Era un puñetero psicópata que creía que le iban a envenenar. Lo miró arrugando la frente.

-¿Sabes que eres un enfermo, verguajjj...?- No pudo acabar bien la pregunta. Él le había metido el cubierto en la boca sin ningún tipo de cuidado. -¿Pero qué haces?- le gritó alejándose a la vez que cogía una servilleta para limpiarse los restos. -¿Cómo se te ocurre dar de comer a una mujer de esa manera?- cuestionó enojada. -¿Es que tú no dejas de ser un bruto en ningún instante?- De nuevo, puso sus brazos en jarra en espera de una respuesta.

No vino. Él la observaba con los brazos cruzados. Por supuesto, no iba a contestarle, y eso que no hacía mucho le replicaba a todo, cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de ella, sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte se mantenía callado incluso después de un insulto. ¿Por qué no le contestaba y sólo la miraba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que eso a ella le ponía muy nerviosa? Lo miró con recelo. Sí, seguramente de eso ya se había dado cuenta el muy bastardo.

-Si querías jugar conmigo hoy, no tengo el día, Vegeta.- le soltó ella con desdén. Por si acaso, insistió en limpiarse mejor el rostro por si había quedado algún resto de chocolate. Retornó a mirarlo. Nada, ahí estaba él sin hacer nada. -¿Qué es lo que miras?-

-Espero a que te mueras.- respondió con total calma, como si fuera una respuesta completamente común en un mundo de personas normales.

-¿A que me...?- Si por un momento pareció confundida, al instante lo entendió. Bufó un poco harta de la situación ridícula. -Es sólo chocolate, Vegeta, nadie aquí quiere envenenarte.- le explicó por enésima vez. Y para asegurárselo, ella misma volvió a tomar la cuchara y probó de nuevo un poco. -¿Ves?- le preguntó. -¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría de su propio veneno?- preguntó.

Y por un instante, sólo por un instante, él le observó la boca a la vez que ella relamía el borde de sus labios con la lengua.

Y ella lo pilló otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces podría él haberla mirado sin que se diera cuenta? Porque coger a ese hombre en un descuido seguramente era bastante extraño y ella ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión o, como mínimo, lo intuía. Por algún casual, ese pensamiento la animó y le hizo sonreír a medias mientras lo observaba dirigirse a la olla.

-Tú no tienes de eso.- dijo Vegeta sosteniendo la cuchara e ignorándola.

No pudo probarlo. Ella se había acercado a él y agarró igualmente el cubierto. -¿No tengo qué?- le preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

Maldita sea, no supo muy bien lo que la movió a aproximarse a él, pero ya lo había hecho. Si alguna vez la había mirado como en ese instante, tenía delante a un hombre que no era del todo hielo y sólo pensaba en entrenar y comer.

No soltó la cuchara y allí se quedaron los dos, sosteniéndola.

-¿Qué no tengo?- cuestionó ella.

Esta vez, los ojos del príncipe sí mostraron una emoción: desconcierto. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos y para sorpresa de la peliazul, se quedó quieto, quizá intrigado por lo que ella iba a hacer, y cesó el agarre sobre el cubierto cediéndoselo a ella.

Fue rápida, más rápida incluso que su propia mente. -¿Qué es lo que no tengo, alteza?- le interrogó dirigiéndole la cuchara directamente a la boca.

-Juicio.- respondió él clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Ella soltó una carcajada suave. Acercó aun más el cubierto y él abrió la boca diligentemente. Ella le sonrió y casi pudo atisbar cómo se levantaba levemente el vértice del labio de él.

¿Era ella o aquello había sido un coqueteo devuelto por parte de su majestad toda poderosa?

-¿Te ha gustado?- le volvió a cuestionar en el mismo tono.

Él, al contrario de ella, se quitó el posible chocolate restante con el puño. La miró para volver a sonreírle a su manera. Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta. Cuando ya salía por la puerta le dijo:

-Te lo he dicho: no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con humanos.-

Y Bulma, viéndolo salir, también sonrió a aquello que, esta vez sin ningún género de dudas, había sido toda una provocación.

¿No le gustaba nada humano? Pues iba a aceptar ese hombre que lo humano no estaba tan mal.

Curiosamente, durante las siguientes semanas apenas se vieron. Bueno, ella a él sí lo veía a través de las cámaras de grabación que instaló en la nave. Al principio fue por tenerlo controlado, pero ahora tenía que reconocer que le gustaba verlo entrenar. Su dedicación era absoluta, eso nadie podía negarlo. Y su intensidad llegó un punto en el que la preocupó. ¿Por qué se entrenaba tanto? ¿Qué le hacía estar tan obsesionado con matar a los androides? ¿Qué le hacía ser así, tan desconfiado? ¿Y desde cuándo tenía buen cuerpo ese hombre bajito? Era un guerrero, sí, saiyajin para más datos, y tenía que formar sus músculos porque era 'una máquina de matar', como se definió a sí mismo una vez de forma altanera para asustarla. ¿Pero por qué ella no se había dado cuenta antes de que era atractivo?

Atractivo, sí. Y gruñón. Y malo en esencia. Y arrogante. Y altanero. Y desesperante. Y cabezota. Sí, pero sobre todo gruñón. Incluso cuando consiguió por fin que él aceptara que ella le vendase después de haberse hecho daño en alguno de sus entrenamientos enfermizos. Ocurrió después de que la cámara estallara cuando permitió, tras mucho batallar, que ella lo cuidara. Fue otro paso de gigante, de eso ella era consciente: había pasado de convencerse de que no quieren envenenarlo a dejarse poner curativas y vendas.

-¿Te quieres estar quieto?- le exigió pasándole el algodón por la herida en el costado.

-¡No sabes hacer nada, humana!- se quejó levantando más la camiseta.

El grito fue más que revelador: aquel ungüento obviamente le escocía.

Ella gruñó, pero siguió con su tarea. -Espera.- le dijo. -Necesito que te quites la camiseta.- Y acto seguido se la levantó ella misma sacándosela por los brazos. Él se echó hacia atrás apoyando los codos en la cama.

-Maldita sea...- se quejó mirando su actuar.

-Siento que te escueza tanto, pero si no lo hace entonces no curaría.- se explicó Bulma.

-¿Quién se ha quejado, eh?- quiso saber él observando su pelo azul mientras trabajaba en la herida.

-Pues tú.- aclaró ella.

-No me quejo de eso, mujer, me quejo de que esta maldita brecha no me va a dejar entrenar mañana con normalidad.-

Ella estiró su mano para coger la aguja y el hilo. Se había convertido en toda una experta en coser heridas. -Tendrías que tomarte el día de mañana de descanso, Vegeta.- le sugirió mirándolo por un instante. Él la miraba igual, con esa intensidad que hacía que le subiera el calor hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-Ni hablar.- Por supuesto, ahí estaba su respuesta más que obvia.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!- le exigió con un grito. -Si no quieres que tus tripas salgan disparadas mañana por la cámara de gravedad tendrás que...-

-¡No pienso alterar mi entrenamiento porque una chatarra de las tuyas me haya alcanzado!-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de gritar, eh!- ordenó mirándolo con recelo. -¡Como te sigas moviendo así va a ser imposible coserte esta vez!-

Vegeta arrugó el gesto y, efectivamente, bajó la voz. Eso sí, sin dejar de ser él, porque tras unos instantes estudiándola pronunció: -Lo que sea para que te vayas de una vez, estúpida.-

El desprecio de sus palabras, el tono usado con total desdén y en forma de ataque, hizo que volviera a mirarlo. Lo estaba cuidando, maldita sea, ¿es que ni eso le hacía querer comportarse con ella? De nuevo, la misma intensidad, el mismo peso en sus ojos negros. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre para no apreciarla lo más mínimo? Sin querer y queriendo, a la vez que mantenía sus iris azules en los suyos negros, hundió la aguja un poco más hondo de lo normal en la piel del guerrero.

Y él, el guerrero que nunca se queja, levantó levemente la aleta de la nariz. Un gesto casi imperceptible, sin embargo, a ella no se le escapó.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por aquello.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa doblada en ese gesto tan suyo, apenas divertido.

Bajó la vista hacia la herida y trató de acabar su trabajo. Sí, fue raro, pero a la vez excitante. Ni siquiera podía explicar lo que había ocurrido exactamente ni el por qué de que ahora no pudiera apartar la vista de sus abdominales y su pecho. Si levantaba los ojos hacia él, hubiera apostado un brazo a que la estaba observando.

Cogió el apósito y comenzó a colocárselo. Primero la tira antiséptica y luego la venda. Ahora él tenía la vista fijada al frente pero con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, concentrado en algo lejano.

Sostuvo con una mano la venda y con la otra acercó la tira adhesiva. Una mirada hacia arriba. No, no la estaba mirando. Bajó la vista y cogió la siguiente tira adhesiva. Otra mirada. La bajó al instante al cruzarse con la suya. Sí, ahora sí había vuelto a mirarla. Y aquello, maldita sea, a ella le estaba gustando. Posicionó la tira donde tenía que estar y apretó los dedos sobre ella para que se fijara bien.

Y su mano se quedó ahí a la vez que sólo oía la respiración pesada de él que provocaba que su aliento cayera directamente sobre su rostro.

Tragó saliva. Oh, por todos los dioses. Subió lo mínimo la mano hacia la parte del torso no cubierta y tímidamente deslizó sus dedos sobre el pecho. Rozó el pezón y el aliento de él fue en ese instante más fuerte, más lento, como si aquello le hubiera gustado. Sus pectorales, todas sus cicatrices, la profundidad de éstas que ella comenzó a surcar con pausa, le daban a entender que aquello podía ser peligroso.

Al diablo con el peligro, pensó como siempre. Eso estaba siendo bastante estimulante y, si era sincera consigo misma, no era algo que no hubiera pensado con anterioridad.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ya había flirteado anteriormente pero aquello era estar muy cerca de otro hombre. Y además había una cama de por medio. Sería como ir a la cuarta base saltándose las otras tres. Por dios santo, era Vegeta y ella tenía a Yamcha. Su relación era un ir y venir constante, sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? He ahí la razón por la que aquello no estaba bien. Un atisbo de duda surcó su mente y fue entonces cuando lo miró.

No supo por qué, quizá porque él adivinó lo que estaba pensando, pero en ese instante notó que aquello, que ella dudara por un sólo segundo, no le gustó lo más mínimo. Se miraron y Vegeta endureció su rostro con oscuridad.

-Vete.- le exigió.

Bulma lo estudió con sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué sentía como si lo hubiese defraudado?

Él desvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella. -Vete.- reiteró su orden.

Y así hizo. Se fue sin decir absolutamente nada.

Eso pasó hacía un mes y desde entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra. Había sido fácil. Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes él no había roto nada ni tampoco había gritado más de lo común, así que la tensa calma podía controlarse. No era que se evitaran abiertamente, si no que más bien mantenían las distancias.

Evidentemente aquello tenía que estallar de algún modo, y fue a finales de febrero cuando volvieron a escucharse gritos en todo el recinto y, posiblemente, en toda la ciudad.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi cámara!- Había entrado como una energúmena en la habitación de él.

Ese día estaba especialmente cansada. Se había tirado cuatro días sin apenas descansar porque llevaba atrasados unos estudios que tenía que presentar a quince empresas distintas. Y además eso le ponía de peor humor: las presentaciones eran aburridas _per se_ puesto que le restaban tiempo a lo que realmente le interesaba, sus inventos. Las alabanzas que venían después sí eran bastante regocijantes, sin embargo, solían durar muy poco.

Él parecía que ese día tampoco estaba para soportar a nadie. -Sal de mis aposentos.- le ordenó sin mirarla mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

-¡La has destrozado, maldito saiyajin! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora, eh!- cuestionó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Arréglala!- gritó él cerrando igualmente el cajón con fuerza y sacando de él una toalla. Como siempre, no daba opción aunque el grito había sido más seco de lo habitual en él. Sin duda, y por su poca predisposición a discutir, hoy tenía un mal día.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿¡Me has oído!- le retó ella cruzando los brazos. -¡Esta vez, no! ¡Se acabó cumplir todos tus deseos, mono del espacio desquiciado!-

Él dobló la vista hacia ella con un movimiento brusco. Por cómo la miró en ese instante, ella creyó que esta vez sí iba a matarla. Y más cuando él comenzó a dar pasos fuertes y rápidos hacia ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a matarla de verdad? Se echó hacia atrás al verlo acercarse. Oh, por dios, iba a matarla allí, en su casa. ¿Por qué tendría ella esa bocaza que le hacía ser tan impulsiva?

Pero no, al menos por el momento. -Humana despreciable...- le gruñó en su cara. Y acto seguido, se agachó y la subió a su hombro.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella confundida.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- bramó él con el mismo tono seco. Abrió la puerta de una patada. Igual no la mataba en ese instante pero por sus modos tan salvajes, sin duda iba a acabar con ella en otro lugar.

-¡Que me sueltes, bruto!- le exigió ella a la vez que trataba de deshacerse de esa postura con patadas y golpes en su espalda.

-¡Cállate!- volvió a ordenarle él.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo!- gritó de nuevo agudizando las dos últimas palabras hasta el extremo a la vez que descendían por las escaleras. -¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? ¡Que me bajes!-

-¡Vas a arreglar esa cámara como que yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, mujer loca! ¡Y no pienso tolerar más desacatos!-

-¡No! ¡Vas a matarme! ¡Y vas a esconder mi cuerpo!-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y cállate!- se quejó él después de un gruñido.

Vio a sus padres en la cocina. Ahí estaba su salvación: -¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Me va a matar!-

-¡Que te calles!- vociferó él ignorándola.

No fue el único. Sus padres los miraron sonrientes:

-¡Hola, cariño! ¡Hola, Vegeta!- les saludó su madre frente a la mesa.

¿Por qué todo el mundo en esa casa la ignoraba? Ese tipo peligroso sin lugar a dudas iba a matarla y sus padres parecían muy entretenidos, más bien pasivos, como si no creyeran que aquello fuera a ocurrir o como si estuvieran acostumbrados.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!- tronaba haciendo la mayor de sus fuerzas mientras atravesaban el jardín. Imposible. Ese hombre era puro músculo de acero inexpugnable.

Él gruñó: -¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó adentrándose en la nave. -¡Eres insufrible! ¡Insufrible!- Y la echó sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo de la nave, prácticamente destrozada. -¡Vas a arreglarla ahora mismo!-

Cayó sobre un tubo que le hizo daño en la columna. Aquello hizo que el miedo desapareciera por un instante. -¡No voy a hacerlo!-

Él arrugó la boca. -¿Pero qué...?- parecía a punto de perder el control, más aún de lo que ya lo había perdido. Se dirigió a ella, la agarró, la levantó con brusquedad, le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra los mandos. -¡No pienso repetirte una maldita orden jamás, humana!-

Más enfado. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese hombre para tratarla así? No era la primera vez que la menospreciaba de ese modo pero sí se le veía más alterado de lo normal. Se giró para retarlo:

-¿Y para qué quieres seguir con esto, eh?- lo provocó aun apoyada en los mandos. -¡Todo esto no sirve para nada, imbécil! ¡Para nada! ¡Y tú lo sabes!-

Él lució como si hubiera captado la intención al instante. Vale, ahí sí que iba a hacerla desaparecer, pero además de la manera más dolorosa que pudiera existir. Le agarró de la cara y espetó:

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, eh, humana insolente?- le preguntó con sordidez, casi entretenido. -¿Qué estás insinuando?- soltó buscándole los ojos.

Y los encontró. Ella lo encaró, como siempre hacía a pesar de tener la muerte cerca. Apretó su pequeña boca antes de decir: -Nunca ganarás a los androides.-

Ahí, justo ahí, y casi sin ningún sentido, él le sonrió. Era como si hubiera estado esperando que ella le confesase ese pensamiento. -Por supuesto que lo haré.- afirmó con más severidad en su voz que nunca. -Y luego acabaré con todo este planeta.-

-¡No lo harás!- gritó ella intentando zafarse del agarre en su cara. Se movió, pero entonces él se pegó a ella.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Lo miró buscando respuestas.

-Lo haré.- reiteró él danzando la vista por su rostro blanco. -Y a ti, a tus padres, a Kakarotto y a todo bicho viviente y despreciable que habite en este mundo los volatilizaré y no quedará nada.-

Sus manos. Sus manos fueron las culpables de que aquello se desquiciara. Era como si tuvieran vida propia. Ese hombre estaba más cerca que nunca de aniquilarla y sus manos no tuvieron otra cosa que hacer que subir hasta su rostro y acariciarlo.

Él no hizo ningún gesto, nada salió de su cara.

Maldita sea. No supo ni cómo lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre él y él respondió al beso al instante, con furia, sin control.

Ni Yamcha, ni las amenazas, ni el maldito futuro incierto ocuparon su mente. Quizá ya estaban lo suficiente clavados en su cerebro como para que precisamente ellos fueran los culpables de que todo eso se expulsara con tal violencia. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Sí, quizá todos ellos a la vez la habían empujado a llevar a cabo ese acto tan problemático. Pero, por todos los dioses, si él acababa de decir que iba a hacer estallar su planeta, que lo hiciera primero con ella en ese mismo instante.

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma podría decirlo. O quizá sí:

-¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿Qué dices, eh? Te llamas Vegeta, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? ¿Me ha llamado _pequeño_?-

-Si no tienes una casa a donde ir, ¡anímate! ¡Tengo mucha comida y seguro que comes tanto como Goku! ¡Oh, vamos, ven! Pero, ¡oye!, no dejaré que te enamores de mí aunque me veas muy atractiva.-

Y le guiñó un ojo. Entre ellos quedaría el secreto de que, durante esas horas que esperaron a su padre y la nave para que los llevara de vuelta, ella pilló a él mirándola en varias ocasiones.

Y él, el cruel príncipe de los saiyajins, le quitaba la vista como un colegial tímido.

Sonrió al recordarlo mientras él la echaba sobre la mesa de control de la cámara. Sí, sin duda ahí fue la primera vez que Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se había fijado en ella.

Y es que el porqué siempre está en el principio.

o-o-o-o

La primera vez podría decir que fue por algo chabacano, puramente hormonal, de hombre a mujer. Él la amenazaba acercando su cuerpo y ella no respondía al ataque, si no que se pegaba a la pared cerrando los ojos. Cómo la odiaba. Estaba completamente loca, eso no lo dudaba nadie que conociera a esa mujer de pelo azul y mirada inquieta. Le gustaba tenerla así, a su merced esperando la muerte. Le llegaría, sobre eso tampoco había duda: él la mataría después de acabar con los androides y Kakarotto, por ese orden.

Siguió observándola pegada a la pared. Sí, la mataría, pero en el momento oportuno. Ahora no. Esa mujer loca le daba alimentos y le procuraba todo lo que él necesitara. Aunque el precio que él tenía que pagar por eso era muy alto: soportarla.

Oh, cuánto la odiaba.

-¿Acabas de mirar mi delantera?- le preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida.

¿Que si había hecho qué? No podía ser verdad que ella le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. -¿Qué estás diciendo, humana?- cuestionó él sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran sonrosadas. Se alejó al instante.

Frunció el ceño. Lució un poco confundida. -¡Me has mirado las tetas!- exclamó tapándose con la camisa.

No, no parecía nada confundida ahora, es más, hasta se le veía bastante molesta.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo...- Arrugó el gesto para alzar la voz, volviendo su esencia a él: -¡Estás completamente loca!-

Y se fue.

Sí, podría decir que aquella fue la primera vez en la que ella le pillaba mirándola, pero no era del todo real.

Vinieron más ocasiones, como cuando arreglando la cámara de gravedad él se mantuvo allí observándola mientras ella estaba agachada. No le salió tan natural como la primera vez, pero sí igual de provocador:

-¿Sabes que a mi padre le han dado un premio?

-No me interesa.- espetó él dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, venga, Vegeta!- exclamó ella desde debajo de los controles. -Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Llevamos viviendo juntos, ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses?- le preguntó girando sobre sí misma y poniéndose a cuatro patas.

Él no le contestó. Esa pregunta le hizo dudar. ¿Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se instaló en La Tierra? Si seguía a ese ritmo, eso significaba que tendría tiempo suficiente para convertirse en super saiyajin. Movió su cabeza y se concentró en la figura de la mujer. No podía confiarse de esa manera, tenía que entrenar con igual intensidad o más. No era una cuestión de tiempo.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te integres como un buen invitado, ¿no crees?- quiso saber afianzando las tuercas.

Sí, sí era una cuestión de tiempo. Todo dependía de eso, del tiempo. Tres años y ya sólo le quedaban dos y medio. Y aún no era super saiyajin. Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que fallaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

-Lo que tendrías que hacer al ver a mi padre es decirle "señor Briefs, muchas felicidades por su premio, estoy seguro de que ha sido muy merecido".

Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrenarse con más ahínco. Bufó. ¿Más aún? Pero si en más de una ocasión había desfallecido por su altísimo nivel de entrenamiento. Maldito Kakarotto. ¿Por qué él era el más fuerte? ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó girando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

Él se espigó al ser pillado desprevenido: -Deja de decir tonterías y arréglalo ya.- le soltó impertérrito, manteniéndole la mirada.

Y encima tenía que soportar a esa humana con sus provocaciones y sus gritos y sus guiños y su lengua viperina. Por todos los demonios, ¿por qué nunca se tapaba? ¿Tenía que ir con esos pantalones? Era una desvergonzada para todo. Estando o no estando el principiante de su pareja, ella siempre iba provocando. No, no tenía ningún decoro esa humana.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó ella despreocupada.

Él desvió la vista. Maldita sea, ¿lo había pronunciado en alto?

-¿Qué has querido decir con que no tengo decoro, Vegeta?- cuestionó Bulma.

Efectivamente, lo había dicho en alto. Diablos.

-Nada.- contestó.

Ella asomó su cabeza por debajo de la mesa de controles y le preguntó sonriéndole: -Te refieres a mis pantalones, ¿verdad?-

No entendía cómo podía ser tan descarada. Demonios, y encima seguramente había notado que él se había sonrojado. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era evidente que sólo le restaban dos cosas por hacer: o matarla o salir de allí.

Ella comenzó a reírse. -Vaya, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que al Príncipe de los Saiyajins le iba a gustar cómo me quedan a mí estos pantalones cortos?-

-¿Quién ha dicho que me guste tu vestimenta, humana? - la interrogó con el mayor de los desprecios a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Pues yo diría que te he pillado en un descuido, todopoderoso príncipe!- exclamó ella sin poder parar de reírse.

No la soportaba. No podía con ella. Era insufrible, una desvergonzada que le hacía sentir ridículo. ¿Él a ella mirándola? Nunca jamás se rebajaría a algo así. Nunca. -¡Deja de decir estupideces y arregla la cámara de una jodida vez!-

Pero, como no, ella no estaba por la labor de dejarlo en paz. -¡Si hubiera una definición del color rojo en el diccionario, tendría que aparecer tu cara!-

-¡Arregla la puñetera cámara!- le gritó ya desde el jardín.

Porque siempre que tenía la oportunidad se reía de él. Siempre. Parecía que había aprendido que él no podía matarla pese a desearlo al menos quince veces al día. Y la muy víbora aprovechaba cualquier momento de los que pasaban juntos, para acercarse a él. Sí, de un tiempo a esa parte, no sabía por qué, pasaban más tiempo del normal juntos. Y solos.

-Oh, venga, pruébalo, ¿qué te cuesta?- le insistió con la cuchara en alto.

-No está en mis planes morir envenenado.- le explicó él sarcástico mientras cogía un refresco de la nevera. Por algún casual que ahora no viene a cuento, ya había probado antes los mejunjes de la peliazul.

Ella lució molesta: -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aquí nadie quiere envenenar a nadie, eh?- cuestionó con la mano libre en la cadera. -Además estoy preparando un pastel de chocolate y sé muy bien que te gusta el chocolate.-

Él se irguió mirándola y cerrando con el pie el frigorífico. -A mí no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con humanos.- aseveró con su habitual seriedad.

-¿Seguro?- quiso saber mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

Él dobló la vista hacia ella y frunció el entrecejo por un instante. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ya estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para reírse de él? La estudió por un segundo y ahí estaba ella y su puñetera sonrisa, dándole a entender que tenía ganas de juegos. Cuando la vio apartar la vista un poco avergonzada y la oyó suspirar, se alegró de que parecía haber captado el sentido de su silencio. ¿Iba a cerrar la boca tan pronto? ¿No iba a intentar nada más?, se preguntó aproximándose a la olla que ella removía. Por todos los diablos, olía bastante bien ese ungüento.

-¿Huele bien, verdad?- preguntó sonriéndole.

Por supuesto que huele bien, si no, no se habría acercado a menos de un metro de ella.

-No me hace vomitar.- pronunció volviendo a mirar la olla.

Y, de nuevo, ella se rió. ¿Y ahora por qué se reía? La estudió mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y seguía con su ademán divertido.

-Vale, entonces abra la boca, majestad, y pruebe este buenísimo manjar que...- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba la cuchara de madera hacia él.

Realmente tenía una tara en su cabeza si creía que él iba a probar aquello, por muy bien que oliese. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sacó de la chistera su cara de asco más estudiada.

-¿No querías probarlo?- le cuestionó con una mano en la cadera.

Por supuesto que quería probarlo, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que aquello no estaba envenenado. ¿Es que esa mujer no había aprendido nada en esos ocho meses que llevaban compartiendo el mismo techo? Tomó la cuchara para dárselo a probar.

-Oh, bueno, pues hazlo tú si es que no te fías de...-

Y entonces quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva fue ella para acto seguido mirarlo arrugando la frente. Ahí venía un insulto de los suyos, y no se equivocó:

-¿Sabes que eres un enfermo, verguajjj...?- No pudo acabar bien la pregunta. Él le había metido el cubierto en la boca sin ningún tipo de cuidado. -¿Pero qué haces?- le gritó alejándose a la vez que cogía una servilleta para limpiarse los restos. -¿Cómo se te ocurre dar de comer a una mujer de esa manera?- cuestionó enojada. -¿Es que tú no dejas de ser un bruto en ningún instante?- De nuevo, puso sus brazos en jarra en espera de una respuesta.

No podría negar nunca que aquello había sido divertido. Tenía que reconocerlo: enfadarla era muy entretenido. Siempre hacía lo mismo: se enfadaba y le gritaba poniendo esa cara tan fea que le deformaba todas sus blancas facciones. Si no fuera por los gritos, le haría enfadar más veces sólo por ver su rostro de presumida tan desfigurado. Agudizaba las cejas y los ojos parecían a punto de estallarle, y además empequeñecía la boca para luego abrirla y soltar toda clase de improperios. Sí, era condenadamente divertido verla perder el control.

-Si querías jugar conmigo hoy, no tengo el día, Vegeta.- le soltó ella con desdén.

Él siguió mirándola guardándose la sonrisa para sí. Estaba ridícula con media cara llena de chocolate, y ni siquiera era capaz de limpiarse bien el rostro. Sí, esa mujer era un desastre en todo lo que hiciera. Una pena tener que matarla cuando toda esta historia terminase.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?-

-Espero a que te mueras.- respondió con total calma.

-¿A que me...?- Si por un momento lució confundida, al instante pareció entenderlo. Soltó un soplido dando a entender que se estaba hartando de aquello. -Es sólo chocolate, Vegeta, nadie aquí quiere envenenarte.- le explicó como en tantas otras ocasiones. Y seguramente para desafiarlo, ella misma volvió a tomar la cuchara y probó de nuevo un poco. -¿Ves?- le preguntó. -¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría de su propio veneno?- preguntó.

¿Sano juicio? Esa frase estaba mal pronunciada puesto que ella no tenía juicio, y mucho menos sano. Se volvió a reír por dentro. Era increíble que esa mujer hubiera dicho eso con toda su desvergüenza. No sabría decir si usaba mejor su boca para insultarlo o tratarse a sí misma como si fuera una reina. Maldita lengua la suya, la misma que en ese instante se pasaba por los labios y que era toda una arma de destrucción masiva cuando se trataba de insultar.

Maldita sea, ¿y ahora por qué le sonreía de ese modo? No era la primera vez que la veía sonreírle así pero no entendía a qué venía y eso le ponía nervioso. Pensó que sería mejor probar el mejunje y salir de allí antes de darle otra oportunidad para reírse de él. Con suerte, mañana tendría ese chocolate en forma de tarta encima de la mesa. Eso era lo único bueno que tenía ese planeta: la comida que la mujer loca de pelo amarillo le ponía continuamente.

-Tú no tienes de eso.- dijo sosteniendo la cuchara e ignorándola.

No pudo probarlo. Ella se había acercado a él y agarró igualmente el cubierto. -¿No tengo qué?- le preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

Se quedó helado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Por qué se pegaba tanto a él? ¿Y a qué había venido la bajada de dos octavas de su voz? Por muy raro que resultase en ese momento, el olor de ella le caló más hondo que incluso el del chocolate que inundaba toda la condenada cocina.

No soltó la cuchara y allí se quedaron los dos, sosteniéndola.

-¿Qué no tengo?- cuestionó ella.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir el desconcierto. ¿Ésas eran las nuevas reglas de su juego? ¿Provocarlo de la manera menos sutil? Se quedó quieto, quizá intrigado por lo que ella iba a hacer, y cesó el agarre sobre el cubierto cediéndoselo a ella.

Fue rápida, eso él no pudo negarlo tampoco cuando vio la cuchara ir directamente a su boca. -¿Qué es lo que no tengo, alteza?- le interrogó ella.

Vaya, parecía que el juego podía ser más divertido. -Juicio.- respondió él clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Ella soltó una carcajada suave. Acercó aun más el cubierto y él abrió la boca diligentemente. Ella retornó a sonreírle.

¿Es que acaso creía ella que él no sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer? Ese juego era el más antiguo del mundo. Maldita mujer retorcida. Hasta para eso tenía que ser estridente y ocurrente.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le volvió a cuestionar en el mismo tono.

Él, al contrario de ella, se quitó el posible chocolate restante con el puño. La miró para volver a sonreírle a su manera. Sí, había sido divertido pero ya estaba bien de juegos con ella por hoy. Además tenía que ducharse. Se dio la vuelta. Cuando ya salía por la puerta le dijo:

-Te lo he dicho: no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con humanos.-

Si ella era tan lista como presuponía, tendría que entender eso como una provocación. Maldita sea, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Bueno, no podía decir que la humana no era atractiva, pero aquello había sido el colmo de la desesperación. ¿Es que acaso no era evidente que ella había cambiado de táctica en un intento absurdo para que él no la matara en el momento oportuno? Era un truco, sí, un truco de bruja que usaba sus encantos para seducirlo y que le perdonara la vida.

Curiosamente, durante las siguientes semanas apenas se vieron. Bueno, ella a él sí lo veía a través de las cámaras de grabación que instaló en la nave y de eso Vegeta era consciente. ¿Entonces cómo era que en el momento en el que él caía por el esfuerzo aparecía ella para cuidarlo? Evidentemente, lo vigilaba. Y ahora se las daba de preocupada por él. Otro truco de bruja.

Atractiva, sí. Y gritona. Y acosadora. Y arrogante. Y altanera. Y desesperante. Y cabezota. Sí, pero sobre todo gritona. Incluso cuando consiguió por fin que él aceptara que ella le vendase después de haberse hecho daño en alguno de sus entrenamientos enfermizos, seguía gritándole. Ocurrió después de que la cámara estallara cuando permitió, tras mucho batallar, que ella lo cuidara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya había comprobado que no querían envenenarlo y tener a esa mujer cuidándolo era algo a lo que también se había acostumbrado. Hasta había disfrutado de su dedicación a él cuando el cretino de su pareja rondaba por allí. Verlo enfadarse por sentir celos también fue divertido y, llegados a ese punto, simplemente se acostumbró a tenerla a su lado.

-¿Te quieres estar quieto?- le exigió pasándole el algodón por la herida en el costado.

-¡No sabes hacer nada, humana!- se quejó levantando más la camiseta.

Ese ungüento escocía. No era que se quejara por ello pero, por todos los saiyajins muertos, escocía mucho.

Ella gruñó, pero siguió con su tarea. -Espera.- le dijo. -Necesito que te quites la camiseta.- Y acto seguido se la levantó ella misma sacándosela por los brazos. Él se echó hacia atrás apoyando los codos en la cama.

-Maldita sea...- se quejó mirando su actuar.

-Siento que te escueza tanto, pero si no lo hace entonces no curaría.- se explicó Bulma.

-¿Quién se ha quejado, eh?- quiso saber él observando su pelo azul mientras trabajaba en la herida.

-Pues tú.- aclaró ella.

Diablos, no se le escapaba ni una a esa humana. -No me quejo de eso, mujer, me quejo de que esta maldita brecha no me va a dejar entrenar mañana con normalidad.-

Ella estiró su mano para coger la aguja y el hilo. -Tendrías que tomarte el día de mañana de descanso, Vegeta.- le sugirió mirándolo por un instante.

-Ni hablar.- Por supuesto, ahí estaba su respuesta más que obvia.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!- le exigió con un grito. -Si no quieres que tus tripas salgan disparadas mañana por la cámara de gravedad tendrás que...-

-¡No pienso alterar mi entrenamiento porque una chatarra de las tuyas me haya alcanzado!-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de gritar, eh!- ordenó mirándolo con recelo. -¡Como te sigas moviendo así va a ser imposible coserte esta vez!-

Gritona, gritona exasperante. Ya estaba harto de tenerla siempre ahí con él y de oler su maldito aroma. La odiaba, odiaba su pelo enmarañado, su boca pequeña y la mirada azul que expulsaba con toda la viveza de este maldito mundo. -Lo que sea para que te vayas de una vez, estúpida.- pronunció.

Si no fuera porque ya la conocía lo suficiente, hubiera jurado que aquello le había molestado. La miró estudiándola para asegurarse. ¿Le había molestado de verdad? No entendía qué demonios quería esa mujer de él. Sí, estaba claro que lo cuidaba para que luego él tuviera piedad de ella y no la matara, ¿o no? ¿O lo hacía porque realmente se preocupaba por él? Maldijo para sus adentros porque eso, con su historial y las amenazas, no tenía ningún sentido.

Como tampoco lo tuvo que ella, a la vez que mantenía sus iris azules en los suyos negros, hundiera la aguja un poco más hondo de lo normal en la piel del guerrero.

No supo qué hizo con su cara, pero por la sonrisa de ella podría haber asegurado que se había dado cuenta de que aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa. Vaya, sí que sabía jugar a ese juego esa humana. Sorprendente, eso era esa mujer. Casi admirable que lo hubiera retado de ese modo. Una leve ola de agrado, mezclada con un placer ínfimo, le recorrió la espina dorsal en ese momento. Sí, había sido divertido y excitante que ella hiciera eso.

Y que siguiera allí cuidándolo tan cerca también lo era.

La dejó hacer mientras se daba cuenta de que aquello había sido desproporcionado y absurdo. ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Él era el príncipe de todos los saiyajins y tenía una hoja de ruta a seguir muy fija en ese planeta. ¿De verdad iba a seguirle el juego a esa humana? No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes ya que no tenía relaciones desde hacía mucho, sin embargo, ¿con una fémina de raza infinitamente inferior?

Porque era inferior a él. Por supuesto que lo era. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Era una raza inferior, sí, pero ella estaba hecha de otra pasta. Era lista, mucho más inteligente que cualquier ser que le rodeara, casi nadie podía compararse a ella. Y además era condenadamente atractiva. Sí, no podía negarlo, quería ver hasta qué punto ella era capaz de gritar por otras razones.

Cuando notó que la mano de ella permanecía demasiado tiempo sobre su costado, su respiración se hizo más pesada. Diablos, sólo tenía que echarla sobre la cama y fornicar con ella. Estaba más que claro que era lo que ella quería. Humana desvergonzada. Seguro que él era capaz de hacerla gritar más fuerte que lo que lo hacía antes el tonto de su pareja. Ese pensamiento en su cerebro hizo que casi se descontrolara al notar que empezaba a acariciarlo. Cuando sus dedos subieron hasta el pezón hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no gemir. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba sexo de una buena vez, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Cuando ya tenía su brazo levantado para sujetarla de la espalda y tirarla sobre las sábanas, ella lució dubitativa y paró en sus caricias. ¿Dudas ahora? ¿Dudas sobre qué, maldita sea? La miró sin creérselo, y menos cuando apareció un atisbo de culpabilidad en su rostro blanco. ¿Es que acaso ella no era de otra pasta? La culpabilidad no tendría que estar ahí. Hasta lo había invitado a él a su casa y ni ahí se justificó ante nadie.

O la violaba en ese mismo instante, o le exigía que se fuera.

Al diablo.

-Vete.- le exigió.

Ella lo estudió con sus ojos azules. Malditos ojos azules. Maldita bruja que ahora le venía con la culpabilidad.

Él desvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella. -Vete.- reiteró su orden.

Y así hizo. Se fue sin decir absolutamente nada.

Eso pasó hacía un mes y desde entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra. Había sido fácil. Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes él no había roto nada ni tampoco había gritado más de lo común, así que la tensa calma podía controlarse. No era que se evitaran abiertamente, si no que más bien mantenían las distancias.

Evidentemente aquello tenía que estallar de algún modo, y fue a finales de febrero cuando volvieron a escucharse gritos en todo el recinto y, posiblemente, en toda la ciudad.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi cámara!- Había entrado como una energúmena en su habitación.

Ese día estaba especialmente cansado. Se había tirado una semana durmiendo apenas dos horas por noche y lo había notado en el entrenamiento de esa mañana, nublándose la vista en un par de ocasiones. No estaba para soportar a nadie. -Sal de mis aposentos.- le ordenó sin mirarla mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

-¡La has destrozado, maldito saiyajin! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora, eh!- cuestionó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Arréglala!- gritó él cerrando igualmente el cajón con fuerza y sacando de él una toalla.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿¡Me has oído!- le retó ella cruzando los brazos. -¡Esta vez, no! ¡Se acabó cumplir todos tus deseos, mono del espacio desquiciado!-

Él dobló la vista hacia ella con un movimiento brusco. Ya estaba más que harto de ella: ahora sí iba a matarla, pero antes tenía que arreglarle su maldita nave. -Humana despreciable...- le gruñó en su cara. Y acto seguido, se agachó y la subió a su hombro.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella confundida.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- bramó él con el mismo tono seco. Abrió la puerta de una patada. ¿Por qué no entendía un simple mandato esa mujer?

-¡Que me sueltes, bruto!- le exigió ella a la vez que trataba de deshacerse de esa postura con patadas y golpes en su espalda.

-¡Cállate!- volvió a ordenarle él.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo!- gritó de nuevo agudizando las dos últimas palabras hasta el extremo a la vez que descendían por las escaleras. -¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? ¡Que me bajes!-

-¡Vas a arreglar esa cámara como que yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, mujer loca! ¡Y no pienso tolerar más desacatos!-

-¡No! ¡Vas a matarme! ¡Y vas a esconder mi cuerpo!-

Que le aspen si esa conjetura salida de su boca pequeña y sonrosada había tenido algún sentido. -¡Deja de decir estupideces y cállate!- se quejó él después de un gruñido.

Cruzaron la entrada. En la cocina estaban los padres de la peliazul, la cual gritó desesperada: -¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Me va a matar!-

-¡Que te calles!- vociferó él ignorándola.

Por fortuna, sus padres estaban tan locos como ella:

-¡Hola, cariño! ¡Hola, Vegeta!- les saludó la mujer de pelo rubio frente a la mesa.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!- tronaba haciendo la mayor de sus fuerzas mientras atravesaban el jardín.

Patadas, manotazos y hasta un tirón de pelos. Definitivamente, se había ganado que la matara después de eso.

Él gruñó: -¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó adentrándose en la nave. -¡Eres insufrible! ¡Insufrible!- Y la echó sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo de la nave, prácticamente destrozada. -¡Vas a arreglarla ahora mismo!-

La escuchó quejarse al dejarla caer sobre un tubo de los rotos. Por supuesto, ahora tendría que retarle y así hizo: -¡No voy a hacerlo!-

No la soportaba. No podía con ella. En todo ese mes en el que apenas se habían visto había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños, provocándole con su voz, su cercanía, su cuerpo y su maldita boca. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, sin embargo, ahora le enfadaba mucho más que se colara de ese modo sin que nadie la hubiera llamado.

-¿Pero qué...?- Estaba a punto de perder el control, más aún de lo que ya lo había perdido. Se dirigió a ella, la agarró, la levantó con brusquedad, le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra los mandos. -¡No pienso repetirte una maldita orden jamás, humana!-

Sin duda, por la forma de mirarlo, estaba sorprendida por su brusquedad. Se giró para retarlo:

-¿Y para qué quieres seguir con esto, eh?- lo provocó aun apoyada en los mandos. -¡Todo esto no sirve para nada, imbécil! ¡Para nada! ¡Y tú lo sabes!-

¿Que si él lo sabía? ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de sus dudas? Maldita mujer descerebrada y curiosa que no lo dejaba en paz. Ya estaba bien, tenía que matarla en ese mismo instante. Le agarró de la cara y espetó:

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, eh, humana insolente?- le preguntó divertido. -¿Qué estás insinuando?- soltó buscándole los ojos.

Y los encontró. Ella lo encaró, como siempre hacía a pesar de tener la muerte cerca. Apretó su pequeña boca antes de decir: -Nunca ganarás a los androides.-

Tuvo que sonreír ante aquello. Estaba al borde de la locura y esa mujer no paraba de retarlo y buscarlo y encontrarlo. Sin ningún sentido, hasta agradeció que la incertidumbre que él mismo sentía carcomerle el corazón hubiera salido disparada por su diminuta boca de explosivos labios. Y sin entender tampoco por qué, en aquel instante la deseó más que nunca.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- afirmó. -Y luego acabaré con todo este planeta.-

-¡No lo harás!- gritó ella intentando zafarse del agarre en su cara. Se movió, pero él se lo impidió acorralándola con su cuerpo.

Contacto. La lucha, a la que él dedicaba su vida, se trataba de eso: contacto. Y echaba de menos tener batallas con contacto real. Ésa, la pelea de allí, era otra batalla más y él estaba ansioso por obtener su necesario y natural contacto.

-Lo haré.- reiteró él danzando la vista por su rostro blanco. -Y a ti, a tus padres, a Kakarotto y a todo bicho viviente y despreciable que habite en este mundo los volatilizaré y no quedará nada.-

Cuando notó las manos de ella sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, de que ella también seguía deseándolo. La miró buscando la antigua culpabilidad, pero ésta ya no estaba. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, dejó que fuera la que iniciara aquello. Respondió al beso al instante, con furia, sin control.

Ni Kakarotto, ni los androides, ni el chico venido del futuro siendo supersaiyajin antes que él ocuparon su mente. Quizá ya estaban lo suficiente clavados en su cerebro como para que precisamente ellos fueran los culpables de que todo eso se expulsara como si fuera absolutamente necesario. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Sí, quizá todos ellos a la vez lo habían empujado a llevar a cabo ese acto tan absurdo. Pero, por todos los dioses, si ella era capaz de gritarle de ese modo constantemente, ahora tendría que hacerlo por una buena causa.

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo podría decirlo. O quizá sí:

-¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿Qué dices, eh? Te llamas Vegeta, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? ¿Me ha llamado _pequeño_?-

-Si no tienes una casa a donde ir, ¡anímate! ¡Tengo mucha comida y seguro que comes tanto como Goku! ¡Oh, vamos, ven! Pero, ¡oye!, no dejaré que te enamores de mí aunque me veas muy atractiva.-

Y le guiñó un ojo. A la vez que él apartaba la vista sintiéndose estudiado, recordó haberla visto por primera vez con Krilin en Namek cuando bajó del cielo para exigirle que le dieran la bola de dragón. ¿Cómo podía acordarse de aquello?, pensó a la vez que la veía reír animadamente. De repente, ella volvió a mirarlo.

Y él le quitó la vista como un colegial tímido.

Se enfadó al rememorarlo mientras la echaba sobre la mesa de control de la cámara. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Se fijó en ella al momento de verla? Definitivamente, ni él sabría decirlo.

¿El porqué siempre está en el principio?

o-o-o-o

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. Feliz navidad y feliz entrada de 2012. Xxx. Drama.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hagas en el techo"

* * *

><p><p>

Se hizo daño y maldijo, a la vez que se agachaba para buscar el pendiente recién caído. Sí, definitivamente estaba de mal humor.

No había sido un gran día. La jornada se resumiría en trabajo, gritos, más trabajo y más gritos. En eso se había convertido su vida: en trabajar y en gritar. ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho después de que le anunciaran que la posible extinción casi completa del planeta vendría en menos de dos años?

Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo, tratando de controlar su mal carácter. Esta vez sí atinó: el pendiente por fin colgaba de su oreja. Increíble que hasta lo más tonto le costara trabajo realizarlo.

Se terminó de acicalar con los últimos golpes de maquillaje. Rímel, colorete y algo más de pintura de labios.

Suspiró de nuevo. Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo se miraba al espejo y se sentía culpable? Movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de quitar ese sentimiento afianzado desde hacía tiempo.

Exactamente un mes y tres días.

Inspiró con fuerza y apartó la vista hacia el cenicero. Una calada más al cigarro y lo apagó con prisas. Echó un vistazo al móvil.

Nada.

Maldito Yamcha, ya se estaba retrasando diez minutos y a ella sólo le quedaban veinte de más arreglo. Ese era el trato: ella siempre se retrasaría en sus citas pero, por todos los demonios, ahora era él el que llegaba tarde a casa para recogerla.

Tres meses sin verlo y el muy tonto parecía que no tenía interés en descansar un par de días con su novia. Ella sólo quería una cena romántica, olvidar todo ese asunto del entrenamiento y de que estaban alejados, recordarle que eran pareja y que lo seguían siendo pese a la distancia.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que aún estaba con él.

o-o-o-o

-¡Hola, guapo!- le saludó efusiva la mujer del pelo amarillo.

Siguió su camino hacia la nevera.

-Vaya, veo que te ha visitado el duendecillo del hambre, ¿eh?- supuso cantarina y divertida. -¡Me alegra tanto saber que hay un hombre con buen apetito en esta casa!- exclamó feliz juntando las manos. -Mira, te he hecho un pastel de carne...- le dijo. Vegeta se irguió al instante para saber el aspecto de su regalo. -Te lo dejo encima de la mesa para que puedas degustarlo tú solito, cielo, porque mi hija va a salir esta noche a cenar y mi marido ya ha...-

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Ya lo cojo yo!- escucharon desde arriba.

Demasiado tarde. La dueña de la casa, en un movimiento rápido, había soltado el pastel en la mesa, se había girado, había esquivado a Vegeta y ya tenía el auricular en la mano. Hasta el príncipe se sorprendió de su destreza y velocidad.

-¡Hola, Yamcha, querido!- exclamó.

Vegeta la miró por un instante para acto seguido sentarse en su sitio de siempre. Vaya, eso olía realmente bien.

-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, yo le daré el recado a mi hija.- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¡Ya voy, mamá, ya voy!- gritaron desde la escalera.

Ahí bajaba la peliazul a toda prisa, pensó el príncipe mientras partía un trozo del pastel.

-Por supuesto que estamos todos, bien.- siguió diciendo la mujer de pelo amarillo. -No, no nos ha amenazado ni nada de eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que él haría algo así?-

Con esa pregunta, Vegeta sólo pudo sonreír de lado. Era cierto, a los dueños de la casa no los había amenazado directamente, pero la razón estaba en que no quería tratar con ellos y no porque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí!- bramó la científico atropelladamente a la vez que recorría la entrada para llegar a la cocina.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuídate mucho, Yamcha! ¡Adiós!-

Y colgó.

Bulma tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y por supuesto para Vegeta, tenía que hacerlo de la única manera que sabía: gritando.

-¡Mamá! ¡Es que no oías nada de lo que yo te decía!-

Su madre sólo le sonrío antes de contestar: -Hija, estaba al teléfono, no seas maleducada y no le hables a alguien que está manteniendo una conversación por teléfono.-

Al príncipe no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para comprobar que la peliazul expulsaba e inhalaba aire por la nariz de manera atroz. Seguramente, a punto de estallar. Ahí tampoco se equivocó:

-¡Te decía que era yo la que iba a coger el teléfono! ¡Y luego que venía de camino hacia acá! ¡Y después que ya estaba aquí! ¡Era una llamada para mí, mamá!-

La mujer de pelo rubio se atusó el cabello a la vez que se daba la vuelta y volvía frente a los fogones.

-Oh, querida...- exclamó entretenida. -Si supieras lo fea que te pones cuando te enfadas, no lo harías tan a menudo, te lo aseguro. Además, guarda las formas, querida, Vegeta está aquí y a él no le gustan tampoco tus gritos.-

El gruñido de la hija fue como si a un toro en celo lo colocaran en un campo afestado de espinas. Ahí no pudo resistirse y giró medio rostro para verla desesperarse.

Curiosamente ella, que lucía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, lo miró igualmente y pareció calmarse. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando con todo eso. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían los dos en la misma habitación?

Cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro hacia un lado. -¿Y se puede saber qué te ha dicho Yamcha? Espero por su bien que esté a punto de tocar a la puerta.-

Su madre seguía entretenida limpiando la encimera: -Oh, no, pequeña, ha dicho que lamenta mucho no poder acompañarte hoy, que debido al mucho entrenamiento está agotado y que te verá este fin de semana.- contestó despreocupada. Al instante, una sonrisa pícara asomó entre sus dientes: -¡Y me ha mandado un beso a mí también! ¡Qué galán!- exclamó juntando las manos.

Los ojos de Bulma parecían a punto de salir de sus órbitas: -¡Será cretino!- gritó volteando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, de vuelta a su habitación. -¡¿Y qué hago yo ahora, eh? ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Idiota!- bramaba a la vez que levantaba los brazos a cada insulto.

Vegeta chistó mientras observaba la carne en sus manos.

-Ay, yo tampoco soporto cuando se pone a chillar.- soltó la mujer de pelo rubio con gesto tranquilo. -Parece que se lo ha tomado muy mal, ¿verdad, guapo?- le preguntó sonriente.

Cómo odiaba cuando le hablaban como si a él le importara cualquier situación doméstica que se diera en esa casa. Ni la miró, y siguió engullendo.

-Bueno, al menos así tendréis más tiempo para arreglar vuestras diferencias.- comentó la dueña de la casa a la vez que se quitaba el delantal.

Ahí sí volvió a mirarla parando su ingesta de alimentos. ¿Diferencias? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa mujer loca? La observó de reojo mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Aprovecha, Vegeta, ésta es tu oportunidad...- Y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la cocina.

Si hubiera habido alguien en esa habitación, podría haber visto la cara de absoluto horror y estupor del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que tras un instante mostrando su desconcierto, movió la cabeza a los lados dando por perdida la batalla de entender cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de esa mujer completamente desquiciada.

o-o-o-o

Movía compulsivamente la pierna sentada sobre su cama. No podía creerlo. Maldito Yamcha. Ni siquiera había tenido las agallas de llamarla a ella a su móvil si no que había preferido darle el recado a su madre.

Miró el celular en sus manos. Volvió a marcar su número y, de nuevo, una voz femenina le decía que el teléfono al que llamaba estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba esa voz, odiaba ese mensaje.

Maldito, maldito, maldito Yamcha. Era imbécil, un tonto que no se daba cuenta de que necesitaban estar juntos, de que la distancia era difícil sobrellevarla, de que ella cada vez se acordaba menos de él.

Seguro que estaba con alguna mujer atlética y dulce, de ésas bobas que le reían todas las gracias y lo seguían a todas partes. Gruñó casi gritando. Sí, seguro que más de una lo había reconocido como la antigua estrella del baseball y ahora estaba retozando con él en el gimnasio.

Hizo esfuerzos por apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. Lo que le faltaba a ella ese día era imaginarse a Yamcha con otras mujeres. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante recordando lo que ella misma hizo en la cámara de gravedad hacía un mes.

Bufó cansada. No se merecía todo ese bombardeo de su mente a esas alturas de la noche. Demonios, había que ser práctica: ¿se iba a quedar sin cenar?

o-o-o-o

Tragó un trozo de pastel concentrado en el cansancio que lo acusaba. Estaba realmente agotado después de los fuertes días de entrenamiento con la gravedad hasta los máximos. Por fortuna, parecía que la peliazul había cumplido con sus órdenes estrictas de realizar mejoras en la nave y ahora ésta no temblaba cuando él subía la gravedad hasta los topes.

Por fin parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas. Dos meses más y se marcharía de allí a entrenar al espacio. Si bien había aprendido varias cosas desde que estaba en ese planeta de ineptos, una a destacar era que estaba preparado para tratar con los elementos gravitaciones del universo, retarlos y enfrentarlos. Y luego volver a este mundo de locos para hacer lo mismo con los androides.

Y con Kakarotto.

Una sonrisa ladeada iluminó su rostro. Al instante, ésta se borró y alzó una ceja al notar la presencia de alguien atrás de él.

Hablando de locos, ahí estaba la reina.

La vio atravesar la cocina por su lado izquierdo para dirigirse al mueble de vinos. Ella le echó a él un vistazo para apartar la mirada al instante. El príncipe sonrió. Vaya, sí que estaba de mal humor. Observó sus movimientos abriendo el mueble y cogiendo una botella sin ni siquiera mirar la calidad de la misma. Llevaba el mismo vestido corto de hacía un rato cuando irrumpió en ese mismo lugar y se fue hecha una furia, aunque esta vez por suerte para él se había tapado con una bata de tejido fino de color blanco que ya había visto en más de una ocasión. ¿Cuál sería ese tejido? Siempre brillaba como un manto de estrellas.

Ella movió los ojos hacia él y él los mantuvo. Sí, estaba bastante cabreada.

El cansancio había hecho mella, pero no podía negar que aquello prometía ser divertido. Mordió otro trozo del pastel y retornó a estudiarla.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué con él? En cuanto ella llegó, Vegeta notó que el ambiente se había espesado, como si su aparición fuera un desafío callado, un encuentro provocado para un fin aún por determinar, algo pendiente.

La peliazul apartó la vista de nuevo mientras se servía una buena copa de vino, de hecho, más que generosa, observó el guerrero. Y para su sorpresa, casi se la bebió de golpe para servirse otra.

-¿Qué miras?- le cuestionó ella sin ocultar desdén.

Oh, sí que iba a ser divertido, pensó él.

-Lo ridícula que eres.-

Bufó enfadándose más. De acuerdo, ella había ido allí para beber y comer y sabía que Vegeta estaba en la cocina, e incluso que lo había incitado a una de sus respuestas incisivas cuando le preguntó qué miraba, sin embargo, que le recordara justo hoy lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser, fue suficiente.

-Sólo estoy bebiendo, ¿qué hay de ridículo en esto?- preguntó alzando la copa y sin saber por qué seguía incitándolo a ser el hombre más detestable de todo el cosmos. Obviamente estaba deseando soltar su ira sobre alguien y, para su mala suerte, la única persona sobre la que podía era sobre él.

El príncipe sonrió observándola. -¿Aparte de esa mancha que tienes en tu indumentaria?- quiso saber señalándole con la barbilla el vestido.

Ella siguió sus ojos. -¡Oh, maldita sea!- exclamó enfurruñada al ver el lamparón en su escote. Buscó una servilleta sobre la mesa y se refregó con ella. Al instante se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada y volvió a bufar. -¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado. -No me importa porque, de todos modos, al final no voy a ningún sitio, así que, ¿qué más da?- Y levantó los hombros bebiendo de nuevo su copa y mirando a un punto fijo de la ventana.

-Hay que cuidar el aspecto de uno, siempre.- espetó sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Ella soltó una carcajada sorda. -Y me lo dice un tipo que se tiró cinco meses con la misma armadura que, para más inri, tenía un agujero en el centro.-

Él paró de engullir para apuntar: -Mi armadura estuvo siempre impoluta, humana.-

Vaya, lo fácil que era enfadar a ese hombre, pensó la peliazul. -Estaba rota.- apuntilló.

-Pero limpia.- replicó él a la vez.

¿Qué podía decir más? Suspiró y dejó pasar esa discusión absurda. A fin de cuentas, los dos tenían razón. De hecho, ella sólo pudo criticarle cuando volvió de su periplo espacial y tiró a la cubeta de la ropa sucia la armadura para cambiarla por una camisa rosa y unos pantalones amarillos. Sonrió de nuevo por la imagen y hasta soltó una risa floja a la vez que lo observaba comer como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó él moviendo sus ojos un par de veces hacia ella. ¿Por qué aprovechaba esa mujer cualquier circunstancia para divertirse a su costa?

Bebió antes de contestar. -¿Qué hiciste con la camisa rosa que te regalé?-

Angostó los ojos al escuchar la mención a aquella horrenda prenda. Otro ejemplo de su descaro. -No sé de qué me hablas.- espetó con desinterés.

Ella volvió a reír, esta vez sin ningún pudor. -Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando.- le dijo divertida. -Lo sé porque me has mirado como si quisieras matarme.-

Esa frase hizo que volviera a mirarla. -Tengo ganas de matarte la mayoría del tiempo, así que eso no me aclara nada.- contestó con desdén.

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse sin muchos aspavientos. No podía negarlo, había sido un comentario divertido por su parte, sobre todo por ser consciente de que era cierto. Dos segundos. Eso fue lo que duró la mirada de extrañeza de él sobre los ojos de ella. Dos segundos en los que desechó la idea de entender a esa mujer en algún momento de su vida. Ahí estaba, para sorpresa de ambos, ese desentendimiento entre ellos mediante el cual y paradógicamente, se entendían, ya que se creaba una complicidad delicada, muy sutil y extraña. Fue un repunte, una leve chispa ya conocida a la que no quisieron hacer caso.

Ella le sacó la lengua manteniendo el gesto jovial en su cara blanca y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

Él apartó la vista de ella ante ese gesto ínfimo y que le ponía de los nervios. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las tornas y no era él el que se reía de ella si no al revés? Esa mujer no había necesitado ni un minuto para llevar a cabo esa transformación. Bah, le daba igual. No estaba hoy para sus estúpidos juegos maquiavélicos de bruja.

En cuanto vio sus manos blanquecinas cerca de su manjar, gritó: -¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- Una cosa era tenerla allí, y otra muy distinta que ella estuviera robándole su comida.

-¿Es que no me vas a dar un trozo?- le preguntó ella echándose hacia atrás. -¡Ese pastel lo ha hecho mi madre!- bramó volviendo a intentar tomar su parte.

Él alejó el manjar de ella: -¡Este plato ha sido cocinado exclusivamente para mí!-

Ella levantó los brazos sin comprender nada. -¡La mayoría de las veces te comportas como un niño pequeño, Vegeta!- gritó irguiéndose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia el frigorífico. -¡_Quiero esto, quiero lo otro, esto es mío_!- vociferó imitándolo a la vez que abría la nevera. -¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan infantil! ¡¿Así es como está enseñado un príncipe saiyajin!-

Él la ignoró suponiendo que se había dado por vencida, quizá demasiado pronto desde su punto de vista. Observó su comida intacta de manos extrañas y siguió su ingesta.

Cogió una tarta de queso y se volvió a sentar a su lado: -Por no hablar de las veces que no agradeces todo lo que te damos en esta casa.- prosiguió con su queja. -Los arreglos de la cámara, los cuidados médicos, los robots, la ropa...- Volvió a observarlo y preguntó: -¿Por qué no tienes nada de príncipe, Vegeta?-

Movió los ojos un par de veces para estudiarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer? Parecía una pregunta inocente, como si realmente tuviera sentido pronunciarla. Humana rara.

-Explícate.- le exigió retomando a concentrarse en su plato.

Ella bebió antes de contestar: -Bueno, siempre presumes de que eres un príncipe y Krilin me lo ha confirmado por todo lo que pasasteis en Namek pero...- Se lo pensó antes de continuar.

Él frunció el ceño: -¿Qué?-

-Pues que no eres educado, ni caballeroso, ni gentil, ni ninguna de esas cosas que se supone que un príncipe tendría que ser.-

Vegeta le clavó la vista durante un par de segundos. Movió su cabeza a los lados negando la inocencia del comentario de la peliazul. -No me extraña que tengáis ese concepto de príncipe en este planeta de débiles de espíritu.- afirmó cruzando los brazos y recostándose en la silla.

Ella arrugó la boca. Como no, él aprovechaba cualquier momento para soltar un insulto, ya fuera directamente a ella o a la raza humana en general. Bueno, no podía culparle por pensar así, sin embargo, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que fuera de las fronteras de su mundo todos se comportaran como auténticos patanes? Por fortuna, los namekianos eran seres extremadamente educados, aunque para su gusto muy callados. Al menos ese hombre que estaba a su lado era divertido. Sin ninguna intención por su parte, pero lo era.

-Entonces, ¿por ser príncipe no tendrías que representar a tu raza lo mejor que pudieras? Me refiero a que tendrías que visitar en palacios a los reyes de otros mundos, hacer alianzas, ligar con princesas de la corte y demás, ¿no?-

¿Había dicho ligar con princesas de la corte? Bufó por la pereza que le empezaba a producir esa conversación. ¿Ligar con princesas de la corte? ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba?

-Estupideces.- soltó poniéndose de pie.

-¡No son estupideces, Vegeta!- gritó ella siguiéndolo con la mirada. Por supuesto, él daba por finalizada ese pequeño intercambio de frases y se iba de allí dejándola sola. -¿¡Cómo voy a saber yo cómo se comportan los príncipes de planetas raros si tú no me dices la manera en la que...?-

Y paró de hablar cuando notó que él sólo había ido hacia la nevera y había sacado de allí algunas piezas de fruta. Por lo visto no tenía aún intención de irse y aquello la extrañó.

Él se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Lucía, como siempre, como si aquello no le importase nada así que ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma lo que estaba diciendo antes de que él se irguiera de su silla. -¿Cómo voy a saber yo cómo se comportan los príncipes de por ahí?-

-Son idioteces de las que no sacarías ningún beneficio.- soltó mirando la fruta.

Ahí no podía decir que él se hubiera equivocado. -Es mera curiosidad, Vegeta, no es tan malo contestar a preguntas en medio de una conversación informal.-

Él ladeó la sonrisa aún sin mirarla: -Entonces me comportaría como uno de esos príncipes educados, así que mejor que tú sigas pensando de mí que soy un bárbaro y yo siga pensando de ti...- se burló, para al instante alzar la vista hacia ella, la cual se sorprendió ante la broma y le sonrió igualmente. -...Lo que pienso.-

Vaya, pensó Bulma, por un momento esa broma podía sugerir que el haberle negado que fuera un príncipe al uso le había molestado. De todos modos, había sido graciosa, casi vanidosa, adjetivo que sí casaba con su forma de ser. Por no decir que el flirteo fue más que evidente. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que se vería en ésas con Vegeta? Al instante, recordó que ya se había acostado con él. Oh, cielos, todo el mundo tenía razón y ella era tremendamente complicada.

Enseguida, se vio lanzada a pronunciar la cuestión, pero para su mala suerte su voz salió de primeras bastante aguda. Diablos, pensó, se le había debido de notar que se había puesto nerviosa. Aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas de mí?

No tardó en contestar: -Que me aburres cuando hablas.- dijo sin ningún atisbo de mofa y mordiendo la naranja con cáscara.

Gruñó. -La mayoría del tiempo eres un imbécil, Vegeta.- profirió volviendo a beber de su copa de vino.

Y él llevó a cabo un gesto quizá ya no tan extraño para los dos: sonrió a su modo soltando una carcajada floja.

Madre mía, reflexionó Bulma para sí, aquello sí que se estaba poniendo interesante. Allí estaban los dos, sin dar muestras ninguna de querer levantarse e irse.

-Bueno, pues...- Tenía que dar con algún tema de conversación. No podía dejarlo todo ahí y encima el maldito saiya iba a acabar en menos de un minuto con todas las porciones de fruta. Condenada raza que siempre estaba hambrienta. Así no había manera de poder coquetear en una cena. -¿Te acuerdas de Namek?-

La miró serio para, de nuevo y al instante, doblar la vista a su comida.

Ella insistió: -¡Oh, venga, Vegeta! ¡Relájate!- le pidió un poco exasperada. -Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo normalicemos un poco todo esto, ¿no crees?-

Esta vez, él sí pareció interesado: -¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Le había dicho _normalizar_? Por un instante, Bulma dudó de su propio juicio, sin embargo, igual lo que había ocurrido era que él no había entendido la intención.

-Me refiero a que ya hemos hablado de muchas cosas tú y yo y que ya es momento de que no estés siempre a la defensiva conmigo.-

Él clavó sus ojos por todo su rostro blanco como si así pudiera vislumbrar la intención de todo aquello. ¿Quería hacelo enfadar? Si ése era el plan, iba bien encaminada.

-Fui asesinado a sangre fría en Namek por un monstruo que había aniquilado a toda mi raza haciendo explotar mi planeta, allí estuve lo más cerca de lo que jamás me encontré para matarlo, y allí Kakarotto se convirtió en supersaiyajin y me denigró a mí como Príncipe de su raza relegándome al más oscuro ostracismo e insultando mi orgullo como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y además siendo él quien acabó con Freezer.- soltó mirándola a los ojos. -¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta, humana?-

La peliazul se sintió irremediablemente estúpida, que era exactamente como él quería que ella se sintiera. Se rehizo disimulando su alteración:

-¿Sabes? Creo que va siendo el momento de que lo superes.-

Los ojos de él se angostaron. Definitivamente, estaba loca.

Ella continuó calmada acercando su tenedor al plato de él. -Me refiero a que yo también estaría enfadada si me hubiera ocurrido todo eso, pero a fin de cuentas ya pasó, ¿no? ¿De qué sirve amargarse?- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Es...- Él la estudió sin creerse lo que le había dicho. -Es... estás loca.-

Ella rió natural a la vez que se metía el trozo de pastel de carne en la boca. No era fácil hacer que ese hombre se impresionara, pero por lo visto había conseguido lo imposible: que se impresionara y se olvidara de su puñetero pastel de carne. -Mira, Vegeta, yo sólo digo que si tú quieres ser el mejor me parece una gran meta, sin embargo, si sigues con esa actitud...-

-Soy el mejor, humana.- le interrumpió él siguiendo con su escrutinio sobre sus ojos azules. -Por lo tanto, mi actitud es incuestionable.-

-¿Entonces por qué no eres supersaiyajin?- le soltó volviendo a tomar del plato de él.

Vegeta chistó doblando el cuello hacia un lado. Maldita humana que daba en el clavo. Podía aceptar que ella estuviera allí con él pese a que llevaba un mes evitándolo. Podía aceptar mantener una conversación bajo las reglas humanas porque a fin de cuentas era algo irrisorio. Podía aceptar sus risas y sus provocaciones. Podía aceptar todo eso. Sin embargo, lo que jamás podría aceptar era que se le humillara de ese modo recordándole que sus esfuerzos podrían caer en saco roto.

-Con mis padres y conmigo puedes contar para ello, Vegeta.- comentó echándose más vino. -Estoy convencida de que llegarás a ser el mejor un día de...-

Y mucho menos podía aceptar que ella lo alentara, afirmara con esa desfachatez que estaba allí para ayudarlo, que podía contar con ella, que él necesitaba de su asistencia. Sí, hasta ahí pudo soportar:

-¡Soy el mejor!- gritó él enervándose y cogiéndola de la muñeca. No soportaba la condescendencia, y menos de esa mujer que le hablaba como si todo lo que él sintiera dentro no tuviera ningún sentido. ¿Quién era ella para tratar de desacreditarle? -Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, humana.- le dijo estudiándola por enésima vez. -¡Deja de tratarme como si...-

Ella se sobresaltó igual. Tenía que reconocer que quería verlo así, enfadado, para que ella pudiera igualmente echar toda su ira sobre él. Sin embargo, no había medido hasta qué punto ese hombre podía ser inestable pese a conocerlo, a casi intuirlo. Incluso podría decir que no esperaba esa reacción de él puesto que hacía mucho que el príncipe no le gritaba.

-¡Suéltame!- le bramó ella poniéndose de pie y haciendo fuerza para que le dejara libre el brazo.

Se dejó de rodeos sinuosos y sospechosos, y fue al grano: -¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?- le inquirió. -¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí?-

Por un momento se sintió atolondrada. ¿Hacer? ¿A dónde? ¿Hacer en su cocina? No podía ser que Vegeta creyera que ella estaba allí por él. Había bajado a tomar algo, sí, y sabía que él estaba allí, sin embargo, no era por él si no por la falta de un poco de justicia: ella estaba irritada hasta el extremo, deseosa de un enfrentamiento y Vegeta era el hombre perfecto por ser el único. Lo malo de todo aquello se encontraba en que él, por lo visto, era igual de astuto que ella. Sí, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de todo su plan desde que la vio aparecer, pero igualmente la había tolerado, ¿no? Quizá él necesitaba desfogar del mismo modo.

¿Del mismo modo?

En cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza otro modo distinto de desfogar con él, se enojó aún más. Eso no estaba bien.

-¡Ésta es mi cocina, idiota! ¡Y vendré aquí las veces que a mí me dé la gana!- le gritó tratano de zafarse de su agarre. Sí, ésa era una buena razón. Además, no se sentía con ganas de achantarse frente a él si no que le respondería. Sí, le respondería. Estaba muy enfadada, enfadada con Yamcha, con ella misma y con el mundo por ser tan cruel con alguien tan maravilloso como Bulma Brief.

-¡No me insultes! ¡No vuelvas a insultarme, humana!- le recriminó él zarandeándola del brazo.

La intensidad de su mirada negra, sus músculos tensos, su voz gritándole. Oh, diablos, no, no estaba bien.

-¡Yo te insulto las veces que quiera y más!- vociferó constriñendo el cuerpo. -¡Estoy harta, harta de ti! ¡Harta de que todo sea lo que tú digas, maldito saiyajin! ¡Harta de ti y de todo esto! ¡Estoy harta! ¿Me has oído? ¡Harta!-

Y entonces, cara a cara, casi rozando la nariz, ambos se cayaron. Bulma sintió todo su cuerpo arder. Maldita sea, algo estaba mal con ella. Sí, mirando a sus iris oscuros, sin duda, algo andaba mal cuando le apetecía hacer lo que en ese instante hizo:

Se abalanzó sobre él y él, al igual que la primera vez que ocurrió, le respondió al momento.

Por un instante, la lucha fue igualada. En menos de dos segundos, él se impuso dejando ver que en ese juego, en lo que ahora venía, él mandaba. Pero ella no podía permitirlo porque, si no lo hacían bien, ocurriría lo de la vez anterior:

Cuatro empujones. En eso consistió únicamente. Él empujó varias veces y, lo que de primeras parecía prometer, se quedó en poco más que en eso, en algo prometedor. No estaba dispuesta a que le ocurriera esta vez. Ahora, ella le indicaría cómo hacerlo. Oh, sí, lo haría. Estaba tan ofuscada con el mundo que hasta ordenaría a ese saiyajin cómo quería ella que fuera ese rato juntos.

-Espera...- musitó cuando él ya la había echado sobre la mesa.

No le hizo caso y siguió con las prisas.

-Espera, Vegeta...- volvió a susurrar poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Aprovechó el momento de incertidumbre de él, que había fruncido el ceño, para cogerle de la mano e indicarle el camino:

-Tócame...- suplicó queriendo hacer fuerza sobre la extremidad.

Él pareció no entender a qué se refería y quiso seguir a lo suyo.

Fue rápida: volvió a cogerle de la mano y la llevó a donde ella quería que fuera.

-Tócame... aquí...- murmuró mientras lo dirigía con diligencia.

Quizá fuera porque no estaba acostumbrado a que en esas circunstancias le ordenaran, sin embargo, todavía confuso y mirándola sin entender absolutamente nada, cuando quiso reaccionar tenía la mano entre las piernas de la peliazul y ella, con la suya puesta encima, le guió.

Fue casi instantáneo. Humedad y calor se entremezclaron justo en ese punto y el gemido susurrante de ella le hizo reaccionar. Alzó la vista para observarla y lucía con los ojos angostados, deseosa de más.

Y, sin esperarlo, a él le gustó aquello.

Ella separó su mano al notar que él parecía haberle cogido el truco, sin embargo, no fue ésa la razón. Se quedó extasiado viéndola reaccionar casi al instante. ¿Una mujer reaccionaba así con sólo el contacto ése que había llevado a cabo?

Asombroso.

Ella bajó la vista y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verlo absorto, casi hechizado por lo que había logrado. Se irguió sobre la mesa y bajó de ésta para aferrarse a él por el cuello.

-Vamos a mi habitación...- murmuró para, al instante, besarlo.

Él no hizo caso y volvió a asirla de la cintura para echarla de nuevo sobre el soporte.

-No, espera...- le susurró posando una mano en su mejilla. La miró sin entender a qué venía ahora esa necesidad. Con los ojos azules sobre los suyos, ella le musitó: -A mi habitación, Vegeta, allí hay una cama, ¿recuerdas, hm?- Y esperó pacientemente una afirmación a su propuesta.

¿Una cama? Él nunca lo había hecho en una cama pero sonaba bastante bien la oferta. Ni quiso ni pudo pensar sobre la incomodidad que le causaba todo eso, todo lo relativo al sexo. Para él era más simple: si en ese instante le apetecía, lo hacía. No había más. ¿Tenía ahora que subir las escaleras y volver a discutir con ella para que todo fuera como a él le gustaba? Maldita sea. No estaba para pensar en eso ahora, ni en eso ni en nada. Afirmó con la cabeza mientras una nube se posaba en su cabeza.

Se aferró a su mano y tiró de él. -Ven, vamos...- le pidió.

Y él, como siempre había hecho, la siguió.

Subieron las escaleras sin mucha prisa. Ella se giró un par de veces para mirarlo y sonreírle y él no apartaba su vista de ella. Ninguna expresión salía de sus ojos negros. ¿Qué pensaría en ese instante?, se preguntó ella. ¿Qué le pasaba al príncipe de los saiyajins por la cabeza mientras seguía el rumbo marcado por ella? Era increíble verlo expectante, casi hipnotizado, rendido. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habría estado? En ese momento, una cuestión irreal le vino a la mente: ¿tendría mujer e hijos?

Ya frente a su puerta, no pudo evitar estudiarlo con interés. Esa misma pregunta se la hizo cuando estalló la cámara de gravedad y no había tenido oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad.

Él pareció despertar de su ensoñación y le frunció el ceño sin entender el estudio.

No, no era el momento de preguntarlo. Oh, dios mío, iba a acostarse con Vegeta.

Otra vez.

Abrió la puerta y no creyó necesario encender la luz.

En cuanto vio la cama, dudó. Sin embargo, no podía mostrarse dubitativa ante él porque si no, la rechazaría. Sí, sería mejor no encender las luces.

Se sobresaltó por el portazo. Se giró y allí estaba él, quieto, mirándola.

Le sonrió. Podría decir que no había visto ese gesto, sin embargo, casi estaba segura de que, aprovechando la oscuridad, le había sonreído de ese modo tan particular que él tenía, con ese ademán que no se sabía muy bien si encerraba desprecio o deseo.

O quizá las dos cosas.

Y la luz apareció. Se alarmó, no se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué había él encendido la luz?

-Prefiero la luz apaga...-

Él comenzó a andar hacia ella y ella enmudeció.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué él no parecía ansioso como la primera vez? Y, si no era así, ¿por qué la había seguido tan diligentemente?

Maldita mujer. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer él en ese momento? Ahora se sentía estúpido pero no podía dejarlo en evidencia frente a ella porque lo aprovecharía para reírse de él, como siempre hacía. No era que las ganas se hubieran esfumado. Lo que le ocurría era que la espera no era propia de un saiyano. Odiaba cuando todo se volvía abrupto. Por un instante, la miró y las dudas casi se disiparon. Ahí estaba la humana que cuidaba de él, expectante, con un brillo en su mirada que le hacía querer destrozar toda la ropa que ahora le cubría. Avanzó unos pasos y se sintió avergonzado por el impulso. Ah, cuánto odiaba que su mente se bloqueara de ese modo.

Lo vio desviar la vista a un lado y al otro de la habitación, sólo una vez mientras iba de camino para, justo frente a frente, detener su avance. Con los brazos caídos, cruzó la mirada con ella.

Sí, ahí sí había deseo. Mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos reaccionaba?

Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar de nuevo lo que abajo habían dejado pendiente, él alargó su mano hacia la bata y se concentró en su tacto. El roce de sus dedos, casi suave, la extrañó. Se le veía intrigado y ella sonrió levemente. En un movimiento igual de taimado, deshizo el nudo de la bata.

Ella, que desde que llegó a la habitación no había notado su propia respiración, soltó el aire en un suspiro pesado.

Él clavó la vista en el torso de ella y se acercó dos pasos para pasar sus manos por la cintura.

Y ella aguantó de nuevo la respiración.

La bata cayó sola al suelo.

Le buscó los ojos pero él parecía pensativo, estudiando la situación, perdido en lo que fuera que en ese instante se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

¿Por qué no la miraba?, se preguntaba ella que le buscaba los ojos.

-Desvístete.- le ordenó con la vista fija en el cuerpo de ella.

No supo por qué, pero no lo dudó un momento. Se desabrochó el vestido y con prisas se lo quitó. Éste se deslizó hasta el suelo y ella lo apartó con los pies.

Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Se dejó observar por unos instantes. ¿No iba a hacer nada? Por dios santo, nunca antes había estado tan dispuesta y él, como hombre cruel que era, parecía no tener ninguna prisa.

Se hartó. Dio dos pasos al frente y él levantó la vista para cruzar la mirada.

Y ella casi sintió su corazón cabalgar raudo. ¿Sería verdad esa mirada? ¿Sería verdad lo que en ese momento le habían dicho esos ojos negros? Por todos los dioses, casi sintió compasión por él. Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, le había mostrado por primera vez en su vida algo y había sido justo en ese instante:

Que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

Y entonces lo vio más irresistible que nunca. Allí, ante ella, el altanero saiya se había mostrado deseoso y la vez tímido, como si necesitara de su ayuda. ¿Realmente no había estado así con una mujer? Obviamente sí porque ésa no era la primera vez para los dos, sin embargo, ¿y con otras?

Una sonrisa divertida asomó entre los labios de la peliazul y él frunció el ceño sin entender a qué había venido.

Ese gesto, el de cuando la miraba así, sin entenderla, le hacía sentirse poderosa y hasta ahí pudo aguantar:

-Oh, Vegeta...- soltó justo antes de echarse sobre él.

El príncipe gruñó en desesperación. Por fin, pensó en su cabeza. Esa maldita bruja casi lo había vuelto loco con sus juegos de espera.

Y volvieron a comenzar. Él la agarró con firmeza contra su cuerpo y ella dejó que sus fuertes manos viajaran alrededor de su espalda y más abajo. Por todos los diablos, si no había estado antes con una mujer distinta a ella, por cómo la movía a su antojo, el saiya lo disimulaba muy bien.

Quizá es que sólo era tímido en la intimidad. Retornó a sonreír. Hombre raro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan altanero y luego mostrarse reservado con ella desnuda?

Él dio unos pasos al frente arrastrando a ella hasta caer sobre la cama. Se arrastró sobre las sábanas apoyando los codos mientras lo devoraba con la vista. Ahí él sí sonrió. Lo vio quitarse con una rapidez inaudita las zapatillas deportivas y se lanzó a por ella.

Dejó caer todo su cuerpo y allí, con ese hombre por fin sobre ella, Bulma se volvió a sentir tremendamente bien.

-Oh, sí...- gimió moviéndose debajo.

Le buscó la boca y la mordió.

Él gruñó excitado mientras con los brazos le abría más las piernas.

Oh, sí, eso estaba muy bien. No, era imposible que ese hombre sólo hubiera estado con ella. Era rudo, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, contrariamente al minuto anterior. En cuanto volvió a mirar hacia abajo, él le había levantado el sujetador y ella sólo tuvo que sacárselo por la cabeza. Después de apretar los dientes por la vista, comenzó a pasar su boca sobre sus senos. Ahí fue cuando los movimientos comenzaron a ser más bruscos, más entonados, más precisos.

Aquello prometía, más que la primera vez.

Estaba siendo bueno, muy bueno. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, como si en cualquier instante un incendio se fuera a dar sobre esa cama. Y, sin mucho menos esperarlo, él bajó su mano hacia el centro de su ardor.

Bien, pensó él. Ella había jugado un poco pero él aprendía rápido. Sí, esa bruja vería ahora lo veloz que era él aprendiendo.

En cuanto notó los dedos de Vegeta tocarla, un pequeño grito salió de lo más hondo de sí y estiró su cuello hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, sí!-

Fue automático, casi instantáneo, al igual que en la cocina. Él la miró extasiado y dobló la sonrisa contento por haber conseguido de nuevo ese efecto sobre ella.

Más excitación.

Ella bajó el cuello y lo miró. Tuvo que agarrarse a sus fuertes brazos por la sensación que le estaba embriagando. Si seguía así, iba a responder antes de lo previsto, mucho antes.

Para él, ese instante estaba siendo memorable. Sí, por lo visto a esa mujer le excitaba en extremo que él la tocara justo entre las piernas, algo que jamás había hecho antes con ninguna ni tampoco tenía ningún interés, sin embargo, era bastante embriagador. ¿Sería igual para todas las demás? Viéndola concentrada en lo suyo, apartó la mano con brusquedad. Aquello fue suficiente y, con más ganas que nunca, se puso casi de rodillas y la agarró del interior de los muslos para arrastrarla hasta exactamente donde quería tenerla. Le bajó la ropa interior y se la sacó por los pies.

Ansiedad. La observó por un instante completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

Y ella se dejó observar con la respiración acelerada. Al segundo, abrió las piernas.

Se sonrieron a la vez.

Él se echó sobre ella y se movió lo justo por abajo. En un instante, se bajó el pantalón, apoyó sus fuertes brazos a los lados de su débil cuerpo y se preparó.

Entró dentro de ella con mucha más facilidad que la vez anterior. Y por eso se vio más liberado y fue brusco, mucho, tanto que a ella le dolió y constriñó su espalda y se aferró a su nuca.

Se volvieron a mirar. Él dejó caer su aliento sobre ella y ella arrugó su frente.

Empujó de nuevo. Con igual fuerza. Manteniendo aún los cuerpos separados.

Ella le hincó las uñas y volvió a gritar: -¡Ah!- exclamó sin ningún decoro.

No encontró consuelo. Él pareció encantado con el resultado.

Otra vez, un envite. Otro más.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Sin duda, dejar las luces encendidas fue una buena idea. Sí, estaban los dos desnudos sobre su cama. Era cierto. Se estaba acostando con Vegeta. Estaba allí, a su antojo, con él encima. Alzó la vista y él pareció esperar a que sus ojos se cruzaran porque, de nuevo, empujó.

-Oh, dios mío...- exclamó. -¡Ven aquí!- Y lo abrazó llevándoselo con ella.

Él se dejó caer y así comenzó el baile: se perdió en su nuca expulsando aire con la misma armonía con la que empujaba dentro de ella.

Y ella cogió el ritmo mientras gritaba sin miramientos.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!-

Sí, estaba siendo mucho mejor que la primera vez. Muchísimo mejor. Y podía mejorar incluso: lo empujó sobre las sábanas y se sentó sobre él. No tardó ni un instante en volver a tenerlo dentro.

Él lució confuso y ella le volvió a sonreír mientras imponía su compás.

-¡Oh, sí!- gemía.

No se lo permitió ni cinco segundos. Tras recomponerse, la giró sobre la cama. Ella quiso resarcirse y se escurrió hacia atrás.

-¡No!- le gritó ofuscada. ¿Por qué hasta en la cama tenía él que salirse con la suya? Tendría que haberlo visto venir: Vegeta era incapaz de dejarle a ella el mando.

-Quieta.- le ordenó agarrándola de los muslos y echándose sobre ella.

-¡Déjame!- vociferó con voz aguda, lo mismo que las cejas. Estaba siendo bastante bueno ya, ¿por qué tenía que estropearlo siendo tan bruto, tan Vegeta?

Le volvió a abrir las piernas y entró sin miramientos.

Sí, eso le había gustado. -¡Ah!- volvió a gritar.

Pero no podía salirse con la suya. Un último intento de removerse debajo y él la aferró de las muñecas.

-¡Deja de jugar!- le ordenó aparentemente enfadado.

Ella arrugó el ceño en desaprobación, lo mismo que la boca antes de expulsar: -¡No estoy jugando!

Él gruñó. Esa mujer era imposible. -¿¡Entonces qué diablos estás haciendo!- gritó para, al instante, empujar otra vez.

Y ella retorció su cuerpo. Maldita sea, aquello le gustaba pero él no podía salirse con la suya. Lo miró con despecho.

-¡Bruto!-

Y él volvió a embestirla con igual potencia.

-¡Déjame!- bramó ella queriendo zafarse de su agarre retorciendo su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que contenía en su débil cuerpo.

Maldita sea, maldita mujer. No podía dejarlo ahí, no iban a dejarlo ahí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pendenciera, tan inconformista? Incluso en la cama le iba a dar problemas. Bueno, eso no estaba siendo un problema, más bien le provocaba a él el querer tenerla bajo su control. Seguramente lo hacía de manera inconsciente, es decir, que ella era así de manera natural. No supo si aquello le gustó más por ser así, algo natural, y por lo tanto, difícil.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?- le susurró directamente a la boca. Ella paró su pelea alertada por el tono inquisitivo de él que lucía realmente desesperado. -¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- le espetó con su voz ronca y oscura, echándole todo su aliento y clavándole sus iris negros.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido una súplica? ¿Había sido una provocación llevaba por la exasperación e impaciencia? ¿O significaba algo más, algo referido a ellos dos fuera de esa cama? El tono altanero estaba presente, su voz cruel que ella presuponía que era la misma que usaba cuando se despedía de sus víctimas, la atolondró por un instante.

No, ella quería más. Pero calló y dejó que sus suspiros pequeños, cortos y ardientes, fueran la respuesta.

-Entonces estate quieta de una puñetera vez, Bulma.- exigió estudiando su blanco rostro excitado y labios provocadores.

Si por unos segundos los dos se quedaron quietos, él empujó con igual fuerza que antes, hasta el fondo.

Y ella retornó a gritar cerrando los ojos.

Él sonrió. Mujer rara, mujer contradictoria. Ni sobre las sábanas y desnuda podía ser coherente.

Fue la excitación por tenerla debajo, sumisa e iracunda, siempre contradictoria, lo que hizo que él se emocionara, quizá un poco más de lo debido: la envistió con la misma furia que sentía como protagonista de sus entrañas.

Y el grito de ella lo alarmó.

Se quedó quieto esperando una reacción. Verla con el cuello estirado, las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor cayéndole por el cuello hizo que creyera que realmente había perdido el control. Maldita mujer y malditos gritos.

Ella dejó asomar su rostro y clavó sus ojos azules en los negros:

-¿A qué esperas, idiota?- masculló.

Casi se sintió aliviado. Al instante, se enfadó. De nuevo, esa mujer le había faltado al respeto y encima en la cama. Y además, ordenándole.

Empujó.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, eh?-

Volvió a empujar.

-A ti, idiota.- le aclaró ella perdida en el placer.

Por un momento, sonrió y dejó que su rostro se perdiera de nuevo en el cuello de ella. Ya no iba a parar más.

Y no lo hizo. La movió lo mínimo y comenzó un ritmo más acelerado. Los gritos de ella eran ensordecedores y él entendió que estaban en el mismo punto. Más rápido. Más ritmo. Más gritos.

-¡Oh, dios mío, Vegeta!- gritó ella buscándole de nuevo los ojos.

Él no le correspondió. Suficiente tenía con disfrutar al máximo aquello. Ese gozo, ese placer que le venía, era posiblemente lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había vuelto a la vida y, precisamente eso, conseguía que se sintiera más vivo que nunca.

El final fue abrupto, casi inconsciente, rabioso. Lo sintió desfallecer sobre su pecho mientras respiraba por la boca con fuerza. Sí, a él le había gustado tanto como a ella, de eso no había duda.

Y allí se quedaron: los dos haciendo esfuerzos porque sus mentes volvieran a esa habitación donde yacían sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

Él salió de ella echándose a un lado y cayendo sobre la cama boca arriba.

-Oh, vaya, no ha estado mal, ¿eh?- le preguntó aún exhausta.

Él gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Incluso hasta después de ese desgaste ella tenía ganas de hablar? Era incomprensible, absolutamente incomprensible.

-Me refiero a que ha estado mucho mejor que la primera vez, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con tranquilidad. -¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el príncipe de los saiyajins iba a...?-

Sí, había estado mejor que la primera vez, infinitamente mejor, sin embargo, ella tenía que aclararle eso. -¿Mejor? ¿Cómo que mejor?- quiso saber con la mirada inquisitiva.

Ella lo miró divertida. -Bueno, no me negarás que no ha tenido nada que ver con la vez de la cámara, ¿no?-

No iba a entrar en un debate y, si lo pensaba bien, a fin de cuentas estaba en lo cierto. Soltó un soplido corto condescendiente, dando a entender que le daba la razón pero sin más florituras, sin deseos de conocer, por ahora, exactamente a qué se refería.

Dejaron que las respiraciones se aplacasen.

-Uh...- soltó ella pletórica doblando su cuerpo para coger un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba sobre a mesita de noche.

Él parecía aún ensimismado, queriendo disfrutar de ese momento. Nunca antes había estado en ese planeta tan cerca de la tranquilidad.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?-

Él la miró doblando lentamente la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Veinte segundos? Verla ahí, relajada mientras le preguntaba con el cigarrillo en la boca, le hacían preguntarse si esa mujer se había callado más de un minuto.

Gruñó en desaprobación. No quería hablar ahora, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

-¿Con diez? ¿Cien?- insistió Bulma. -¿Conmigo y ya está?- inquirió divertida sonriéndole.

Con seis, pero jamás se lo diría.

-Cierra la boca.- le ordenó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y tienes familia por ahí?- preguntó ella aparentemente tranquila.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¿Qué no había entendido sobre que cerrara la boca?

-Me refiero a mujer, hijos y esas cosas.- aclaró soltando el humo.

Bufó y se irguió sobre la cama posando los pies en el suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió ella irguiéndose igualmente sobre las sábanas.

-A donde no escuche tu molesto tono de voz.- contestó él dirigiéndose desnudo hacia la puerta.

Ella se ofuscó: -¿Mi molesto tono de...?- Oh, pues entonces lo escucharía. -¡Vegeta!- gritó siguiéndolo. Desde la puerta, y viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo, entendió que aquello había acabado allí. -¿¡Te parece valiente salir así de mi habitación, todopoderoso príncipe!-

Un portazo fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Imbécil.- lo llamó a la vez que ella cerraba la suya. Estaba visto que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Si giró para echarse en su cama. Vio las sábanas revueltas y tuvo que repetírselo a sí misma por enésima vez: se había acostado con Vegeta.

Otra vez.

Arrugó la frente en desacuerdo: -Ya lo pensaré mañana...- murmuró echándose sobre la cama y esperando a que el sueño le venciera.

o-o-o-o

Nada. Como si no existiera.

Bebió de su refresco y tarareó una canción lo suficientemente alto.

Volvió a mirarlo mientras se ejercitaba a la sombra del árbol.

Nada.

-Maldito hombre...- farfulló poniéndose las gafas de sol e intentando concentrarse en su revista.

Retornó a observarlo haciendo flexiones. Silbó con disimulo y nada. Ni un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia donde ella estaba.

Gruñó sintiéndose ridícula. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? ¿Cuatro días? Al menos podría haberse estrellado contra el suelo de la cámara pero parecía que últimamente el saiya estaba teniendo suerte en su entrenamiento porque cuando asomaba su pelo espigado por la puerta de casa no tenía ni un rasguño.

Estaba considerando seriamente trastocar a los fight robots para que le hicieran algún daño, algo mínimo. Así al menos tendría la posibilidad de que la escuchara, cosa que no había hecho desde que se acostaron el viernes por la noche. No era que hubiese intentado gran cosa, de hecho, el primer día de no hacerle caso a ella lo agradeció, los dos se ignoraron. El segundo y el tercero le extrañó. Y al cuarto, o sea, hoy, se había enfadado.

¿En qué mundo un hombre no le hacía caso a una mujer después de haber compartido la cama dos veces? Bueno, una la cámara y otra la cama. Pero dos veces al fin y al cabo.

Arrugó la nariz al percatarse de que igual no era tan extraño, sin embargo, ella era Bulma Briefs y odiaba que los hombres no se percataran de su presencia, y más en la situación que ella se encontraba con Vegeta.

Pero, ¿en qué situación se encontraban? Movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Mejor sería no pensarlo puesto que ese razonamiento le llevaría a Yamcha, y no estaba para lidiar con ese tema ahora.

Esperaba su visita para este fin de semana. La había llamado y se habían dicho cosas bonitas, casi con inercia, deseando acabar la conversación y no sacando en ningún momento a la luz que él la dejara plantada el viernes.

Oh, diablos, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella tan complicada?

No pudo razonar más. Un leve zumbido le hizo asustarse y cuando vio una avispa danzar juguetona cerca de su cabeza gritó airada y se cayó de la tumbona. Por dios, si aquello no le había llamado la atención, ya no sabía cómo ponerse a sí misma más en evidencia.

Tampoco pudo pensarlo más. Parecía que la avispa estaba más ansiosa de ella que el maldito príncipe porque empezó a juguetear a su alrededor alarmándola más aún.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¡Socorro!- bramaba corriendo sin destino alguno.

Escuchó su risa a lo lejos y por un instante lo vio con los brazos cruzados y divertido.

-¡Ay! ¡No me deja en paz! ¡Vegeta! ¿¡Quieres ayudarme de una maldita vez!-

-¿Vas a dejar de gritar?- le preguntó él sin moverse un ápice.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡No me deja en paz!-

Él masculló algo por lo bajo y desde donde estaba, apuntó con su índice a la avispa. Por un instante, Bulma pensó que aquella luz que iba directa a ella era una bala que tenía su nombre grabado. ¿La iba a matar? Oh, ¿ahora?

Se agachó sin pensarlo y cuando notó un pequeño insecto caer sobre su espalda se levantó para hacer más aspavientos cayéndose sobre su trasero en el césped.

-Eres todo un espectáculo incluso para lo más irrisorio.- escuchó al fondo del jardín.

Miró al suelo verde y vio la pequeña avispa fulminada, saliendo de ella un humo que expulsaba un tufo la mar de desagradable.

-Podrías haber actuado un poco antes, ¿no crees?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Tenía la esperanza de que la avispa te arrancara la cabeza con su gran boca.- espetó él volviendo a sus flexiones.

¿Se creía muy divertido usando esa ironía? Ella, como cualquier mujer en sus cabales, no soportaba a los bichos, pero, claro, ¿qué podría saber un hombre como ése sobre las mujeres?

-Muy gracioso, Vegeta.- pronunció ella cogiendo la toalla y dirigiéndose a la casa. Bastante ridícula se sentía ella como para encima tener que soportar sus bromas.

Sí, definitivamente, trastocar un poco a los fight robots volviéndolos más agresivos quizá fuese una buena idea. Pero, esta vez, como venganza.

o-o-o-o

Cerró el portón de casa despidiéndose de su novio con la mano. Vaya, había ido bien, incluso mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Se habían reído, se habían besado y jugueteado un poco mientras veían una película y, después de que ella le dijera que estaba cansada, se habían despedido.

Sí, habían estado bien. Sin discusiones y con la promesa de verse mañana para salir y despejarse ambos, como hacían dos novios cuando la semana había sido dura para ambos.

Incluso ella no había pensado en ningún momento en lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Vegeta. Y eso era un logro, sobre todo cuando desde el salón se podían escuchar los gritos del saiya dentro de la nave.

-¿Se ha ido ya?-

Levantó la vista y la fijó en su figura en medio del pasillo. No sabía por qué le preguntaba eso si la respuesta bien la conocía sólo por ese radar de ki que tenían los guerreros. Además, ¿qué quería ahora? Si algún destrozo le hubiera ocasionado a la nave, bien sabía ella que no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en entrar allí donde ella se encontrara con Yamcha para que lo arreglara en ese mismo instante, dándole igual en la situación que estuvieran. Lo hizo antes, por lo tanto, podría hacerlo ahora.

-Sí.- contestó. Al momento, se acordó de que era muy tarde para él y para sus locuras de maníaco guerrero: -¿Qué haces tú a estas horas entrenando? ¿Te crees que no te he escuchado?- le inquirió molesta.

Él se giró ignorándola y sólo dijo: -Sígueme.-

Lo siguió hacia su habitación, pero insistiría: -Vegeta, tienes que descansar más, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, eh? A este paso, un día te morirás y yo...-

-¿Tú qué?- le preguntó mirándola de soslayo. -¿Lo lamentarías?- le preguntó con sorna. -No me hagas reír, humana.-

Frunció el rostro y paró por un momento en la puerta de su habitación. -¡Pues sí! ¡Lo lamentaría! ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que...?- Pero se detuvo al ver el desastre por el que abrió en demasía los ojos. -Pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-

Siete home robots de los diez que había en la planta primera de la casa estaban desperdigados por toda la habitación convertidos en chatarra.

-Se han vuelto locos y tuve que aniquilarlos.- contestó con parsimonia el saiya. -Recógelos y vete.- le ordenó quitándose la camiseta.

-¿¡Qué!- Por dios santo, había sido un buen día, ¿por qué tenía Vegeta que fastidiárselo de esa manera?. -¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho a mis robots, maldito desquiciado!-

Él sonrió a su manera. Ya contaba con sus gritos, aunque lo que ahora le interesaba era que efectivamente ella los recogiera y se marchara. -Estas chatarras me atacaron cuando llegué.- se explicó mientras cogía una toalla de la cómoda. -Yo no hice nada.-

-Pero cómo...- No tenía sentido lo que él le estaba diciendo. -¿¡Cómo que te atacaron! ¡Estos robots son las creaciones más pacíficas que he hecho en mi vida, Vegeta!-

-Pues como todo lo que tú haces, lo haces mal. ¡Y deja de gritarme!- vociferó girando su cuello hacia ella.

-¡Maldito saiyajin!- bramó Bulma deseando matarlo en ese instante. Eso sería un día entero de trabajo para ella. -¿¡Te crees que me voy a creer esa patraña!-

-¿¡Y tú te crees que yo necesito mentirte!- le preguntó él. -¡Recógelos y vete de mi habitación! ¡Ahora!-

Una furia incontrolada por cómo le ordenaba ese hombre la llevó a alzar la mano para golpearlo.

-¿Me quieres pegar, humana? ¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a dejarte siquiera rozarme con una de tus mugrientas manos?-

o-o-o-o

Cayó sobre la cama de espaldas. Diablos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y los apretones de él le hicieron colocarse mejor sobre las sábanas.

-¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?- le inquirió moviendo los huesos de la espalda. -Mañana tendré cardenales por los brazos y aquí atrás.-

Él parecía exhausto después del sexo. Aún respiraba con fuerza y pese a las quejas de ella, pensaba mantenerse calmado. Nada ni nadie podría restarle un poco de paz en ese instante, en el instante en el que todo parecía armonizado y donde el sosiego, ése que el buscaba después de tanto entrenamiento, nunca había estado tan cerca. Después de todo, acostarse con la humana podía tener más recompensas que la evidente. Aún le escocían los arañazos de ella en la espalda y en el hombro.

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh?-

Miró hacia un lado y la vio guiñándole un ojo. Él quitó la sonrisa al instante.

-Tú no conoces la vergüenza.- le dijo volviendo a centrarse en la lámpara del techo.

Ella le sonrió. -Has sido tú quien me ha traído aquí con la excusa de los home robots destrozados, Vegeta.- comentó despreocupada y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Él giró bruscamente su rostro hacia ella. -Un segundo.- dijo llamándole la atención. -¿Aún no te crees lo que te he contado?-

Ella rió, esta vez sin remilgos. -¡Oh, por favor, Vegeta!- exclamó pasando sus dedos por su pelo agresivo. -Ése es el truco más tonto del mundo.-

El príncipe la miró arrugando el entrecejo. Que él y el calificativo tonto se sostuvieran aparentemente en la misma frase no tenía sentido. -¿Cuál es el truco más tonto del mundo?- le preguntó finalmente.

-¡Pues qué va a ser! ¡El traerme aquí justo después de dejar a Yamcha en la puerta! ¡El venir con la excusa de que necesitabas mi ayuda! ¡El romper todos los rob...!- Por cómo él la estaba estudiando en ese instante, le cupo la duda y paró de darle más pistas: -¿No has hecho esto porque te sintieras celoso, verdad?-

Se irguió sobre las sábanas ante esa insinuación. Que le aspen si aquello para él tenía algún sentido: -¡Pero de qué demonios estás hablando!-

-¿Entonces todo esto no era para...?-

No quiso ni que se le pasara por la cabeza la cavilación de ella. -Vigila bien tus creaciones, mujer, porque si éstos me han atacado, los de la cámara de gravedad parecían más interesados en limpiar la nave que en luchar contra mí.- sentenció despreocupado echándose de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Abrió los ojos al entenderlo todo. Se mordió el labio presa de estar a punto de confesarle a él cuál había sido su plan y cómo éste había salido mal. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse al marcar al programar los dos tipos de robots?

Él, que esperaba cualquier reacción de ella, la miró y arrugó el ceño:

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada.- Bulma se había puesto de pie con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a los robots?- insistió él viéndola recoger su bata.

-Nada.- dijo ella sin querer cruzar la vista con el saiya.

La estudió por unos segundos. Sí, seguro que ella era la causante, como todo lo que le ocurría últimamente en esa casa. Pero, ¿por qué postraba su cara de culpabilidad y horror?

-¿Los programaste a propósito?-

Ella se espigó y con la boca pequeña susurró: -No.-

Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres como alma que llevaba el diablo. ¿Cómo había fallado así? Rogó porque no hubiera pasado ninguna desgracia mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de sus progenitores.

Y entonces sí que se asustó.

-¡Oh, dios mío!-

Sus padres estaban de pie encima de la cama, su madre aferrándose a la espalda de su padre mientras que éste intentaba alejar a los home robots con un bastón antiguo que siempre colgaba de la cama en recuerdo de su abuelo.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!- repetían sin cesar los robots golpeando con sus pequeñas articulaciones el colchón.

-¡Hola, hija!- le saludó su madre con la mano.

-Bulma, querida, creo que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente con tus home robots.- explicó la evidencia su padre.

-No queríamos avisarte porque nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el príncipe y tú os lo estabais pasando muy bien en su habitación.- se explicó la señora Briefs con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, dios mío!- reiteró queriendo acercarse. Al instante, uno de los home robots fue a por ella.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!-

-¡Ahhh!- gritó subiéndose a una silla. -¡Vegeta, ayúdame! ¡Vegeta, socorro!-

Se escuchó el bufido del príncipe desde la puerta. Lo miró y se vio tentada a saltar encima de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahora!- bramó el saiya moviendo su espalda de la que colgaba la peliazul.

-¡Los robots! ¡Los robots! ¡Nos atacan!- vociferó Bulma señalando al robot asesino.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!-

-¡Hola, Vegeta!- exclamó su madre alegre. -¡Qué bien que viniste!

Por lo que había visto al entrar, los padres de la peliazul estaban encima de una cama mientras que diminutos robots inofensivos hacían intentos fatuos de mortificarlos pero, al estar en principio diseñados para las labores del hogar, sólo podían golpear con reticencia el colchón, seguramente debido a la frustración.

Y la peliazul, como no, haciendo de las suyas subida a una silla como si aquello fuera el principio del fin del universo. Por dios, santo, ¿no era ésa la mujer que había ido al lugar donde llegó Freezzer sólo para verle la cara?

Casa de locos.

-Bueno, ¡basta ya!- ordenó el príncipe. -¡Todos, quietos, ahora!- Y tal y como pronunció la última palabra, alargó el brazo en horizontal. Al momento, los presentes sintieron una ráfaga de aire que inundó la habitación y los robots cayeron sobre sus costados como si fueran cucarachas recién fulminadas.

Por dos segundos, efectivamente, todos se quedaron quietos al fin.

-Oh, ha sido espectacular.- exclamó la madre de la peliazul admirando su alrededor. -Querido, ¿crees que habrán sufrido mucho al morirse así?-

-No lo creo, querida.- contestó su marido ayudándola a bajar de la cama. -Mañana tu hija los arreglará, ¿verdad, Bulma?-

Bulma sólo pudo suspirar en el cogote de Vegeta.

-¿No vas a bajar?- escuchó que salió de su boca.

Aquello le pareció una amenaza, como si le diera la oportunidad de quitarse de encima por sus propios medios antes de que él la quitara por sus propios y malos gestos.

-Oh, sí.- contestó deslazándose de su espalda. Al instante, le vino el mal humor: -¿Por qué has tenido que fulminarlos de esa manera?- le inquirió saliendo enojada de la habitación. -¡Ahora tardaré más de un día en arreglarlos a todos!-

Vegeta frunció el ceño estudiándola mientras la veía cruzar el pasillo.

Desde la habitación, le llamaron: -Mi querido príncipe...- oyó con la voz aguda de la madre de la peliazul. Por un momento, tembló y la miró de reojo. -Muchas gracias por salvarnos.-

¿Salvarles? ¿No se daban cuenta de que ese espectáculo era ridículo además de muy ruidoso? Dobló la vista hacia el patriarca y éste le sonreía igualmente agradecido.

-En esta casa están todos locos.- murmuró saliendo de allí.

o-o-o-o

Entró en el laboratorio sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo había podido fallar así? Los fight robots queriendo limpiar y los home robots luchando y atacando a sus padres. Sí, decidió hace unos días darle una lección a Vegeta pero lo que ni mucho menos podía pensar era que estaba tan enfadada que se equivocó a la hora de programar a los robots.

Por fortuna, no había ocurrido ninguna desgracia.

Conectó el ordenador y quiso comprobar la última orden dada. Quizá simplemente había sido un fallo de la computadora.

Maldito Vegeta. Todo esto era por su culpa.

Se irritó más al comprobar que el último mandato, ciertamente, fue suyo y fue erróneo.

-Lo sabía.- escuchó desde atrás.

Ahí estaba el culpable. Pero ahora tenía que disimular.

-Ha sido un fallo del ordenador.- se explicó removiéndose un poco de su asiento.

Él se acercó un poco más.

-¿Cómo has entrado otra vez en mi laboratorio, eh?- le preguntó la peliazul. -Se ve que el ordenador está teniendo muchos fallos, así que lo primero que haga mañana será hacerle una reordenación, llamar a los informáticos para que lo actualicen y...-

-Ya.- le interrumpió él harto de tanta verborrea inútil. -¿Qué es lo que pone aquí?- Y le señaló justo donde las coordenadas de la computadora nombraban como usuaria a Bulma y la orden dada.

Bulma angostó los ojos desde su asiento. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Ahí estalló:

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras comportado como un auténtico imbécil yo no hubiera querido programar a los fight robots para que fueran más agresivos contigo! ¡Mono arrogante!-

Ni que le llamara con ese apelativo justo en ese momento, le pudo quitar a él su buen humor. Se dirigió hacia la salida sonriendo triunfante.

-La próxima vez que quieras matar a tus padres, avísame, yo estaría encantado de hacerte ese favor.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó ella.

N/A: Para los que tengáis alguna duda de lo que es esto, os diré que yo tampoco lo sé. Estaba harta de tantas luchas interestelares e intrigas palaciegas -que es donde se sitúa ahora la trama de En el Techo- y decidí darle continuidad a esta historia.

El nuevo capítulo de En el Techo está a punto de salir, pero antes quería regalarle este trozo de historia a una de las personas que leen lo que yo escribo: Mya Fanfiction, va dedicado a ti y a lo que te gusta que Vegeta y Bulma discutan.

¿Continuará? Ay, no lo sé. Supongo. No me gusta mucho que yo misma esté haciendo otra versión alternativa de En el Techo pero bueno... Aquí está. Oye, mientras nos distraemos un montón, ¿verdad? Pues de eso se trata.

LoVe. xxx. Drama.


End file.
